Come Undone
by Alphabetta
Summary: Últimamente Obito a penas tiene tiempo para él mismo. Vive estresado y la vecina no lo deja dormir. Con motivo de su cumpleaños, decide romper un poco esa rutina. AU mundo moderno. Obidei. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Este iba a ser un oneshot como regalo para Obito por su cumpleaños que evolucionó en two shot cuando vi que el contador de palabras pasaba de las 15000. En este AU Obito es un asalariado demasiado absorbido en su trabajo como para socializar que acude a una app de citas para aliviar su soledad un poco.**

**Mención especial a Lybra98 por escuchar todos mis fangirleos sobre este AU y aportar ideas. De veras me ha emocionado poder escribirlo, mucho. *_***

* * *

**Come undone**

Los muelles de la cama crujían de forma rítmica al son de unos gemidos de chica lo suficientemente escandalosos como para ser oídos desde ahí. Obito se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, a pesar de que no sirvió de mucho. Alguien se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien en el apartamento de al lado.

Varios minutos después, el rechinar de la cama y los alaridos seguían. Desesperado, se levantó y tomó el celular en su mesita. Las tres y veinticuatro.

—Y me levanto en cuatro horas... —murmuró, resignado.

Algún día se vengaría de ellos todas las noches. Lo pensó mientras lo imaginaba. Estaría bien que esa cama viera un poco de acción otra vez, desde que el volumen de trabajo en su empleo aumentó no le había quedado tiempo para salir a conocer gente. La única persona con la que socializaba y que no era su jefe ni sus compañeros de trabajo era Zetsu, una vez al mes o así. A veces, sentía como que un poco de cercanía emocional faltaba en su vida.

También sexo.

La chica se había callado y la cama ya no rechinaba, pero Obito aún no se fiaba de su multiorgásmica vecina. Se la imaginó, con algo de envidia, sonriente y feliz, en brazos de su amante. Y él ahí, cubriéndose los oídos en vano. Enojado porque una vez más, su próximo desahogo iba a acabar en una tira de papel higiénico, y no en el culo de alguien. Como debería ser.

Las cuatro menos veinte.

Obito tomó el celular y le envió un mensaje a Zetsu.

[03:39] Obito: _"¿Cómo se llamaba aquella aplicación de citas de la que me hablaste?"_

Después puso el teléfono lejos de la cama, para obligarse a levantarse cuando sonase, e intentó dormir.

* * *

Arrastrándose de un lado a otro de la casa, Obito cumplía en piloto automático su rutina diaria. Hacer té, exprimir un jugo de naranja. Recalentar la sopa miso y preparar el bento. Ducharse, afeitarse, desinfectar con alcohol -ouch- un pequeño corte, cepillarse los dientes, planchar su camisa y vestirse. Casi se durmió en el atestado metro, para no variar. Al menos lo consolaba que casi todos los viajeros con los que compartía trayecto a diario estaban como él. El letargo en el ambiente casi se podía respirar, y a penas iban a dar las nueve.

Inmerso en esa rutina que a penas variaba desde que empezó en el trabajo, Obito casi había olvidado el mensaje que le mandó a Zetsu hasta que no vio la ventana emergente en la pantalla de su teléfono justo al empezar su descanso. Lo primero que pensó fue qué era lo que querría. Lo segundo, que era él mismo el que lo había contactado en primer lugar.

[10:32] Zetsu: _"Me preocupas Tobi"_

[10:32] Zetsu: _"Preguntándome esas cosas a las tantas"_

[10:32] Zetsu: _"¿Insomnio? :)"_

Obito ya hace mucho se resignó a la costumbre de su amigo por resaltar lo más incómodo de un asunto y hacer aflorar sus inseguridades.

[11:43] Obito: _"Algo así"_

[11:43] Obito: _"Es solo que"_

Obito borró y rehizo la frase varias veces, indeciso sobre qué palabras usar.

[11:44] Obito: _"Ya sabes lo ocupado que he estado y no tiene pinta de ir a mejorar"_

[11:44] Obito: _"Me será útil"_

Tomó una porción de arroz con los palillos y se la echó a la boca, mientras esperaba a que Zetsu terminase de escribir.

[11:45] Zetsu: _"Quieres darte un homenaje por tu cumpleaños. ¿Cierto?"_

A veces Obito maldecía la increíble memoria de su amigo. Más que un cerebro, parecía que tenía un disco duro. Ni siquiera él estaba pensando en su cumpleaños aún. Tal vez porque cumplirlos ya le empezaba a pesar. Treinta y uno iban a ser. Nada más que pensar en el número lo hacía sentir viejo.

[11:45] Zetsu: _"No tiene nada de malo"_

[11:45] Zetsu: _"La aplicación se llama Romeo & Romeo"_

Lo dejó en visto, mientras entraba a la tienda de aplicaciones y la buscaba. El icono era discreto, una circunferencia azul y amarilla en fondo negro. Útil para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba tramando.

[11:47] Zetsu: _"Pero no me dejes tirado y mientras haces el perfil!"_

[11:47] Zetsu: _"No sabía que estabas tan hambriento por un poquito de carne"_

Bueno, ya se estaba descargando. Quizá pudiese hacer el perfil antes de que terminase su descanso. Sí, puede que sí estuviera algo hambriento.

[11:48] Obito: _"Necesito devolvérsela a la vecina que me arruina el sueño nocturno cada vez que folla"_

[11:49] Obito: _"Nadie se lo prohíbe pero que lo haga en silencio si se ponen calientes a esas horas"_

[11:49] Obito:_ "Hay que ser considerado"_

[11:50] Obito:_ "Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro"_

Zetsu le envió una fila entera de lunas sonrientes.

[11:50] Zetsu: _"Suerte con la caza Tobi"_

Escondiendo la pantalla de sus compañeros de trabajo, Obito comenzó a rellenar el formulario. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para su nombre de usuario fue Tobi. Pero el apodo que le puso Zetsu hace muchos años estaba ocupado. Agrió un tanto su estado de ánimo el saber que había alguien por ahí con su pseudónimo predilecto. Tobi1 fue lo que escribió al final, no tenía ganas de pensar.

El mensaje que le salió después, lo confundió.

_"¡Atención! ¡Rellena con sinceridad todos los campos! ¡Dar una impresión errónea sobre ti mismo puede llevar al baneo o restricción temporal o permanente de tu cuenta!"_

Bueno, por mucho que a Obito lo avergonzase estar registrándose en una página de ligue con más de treinta años, no iba a mentir sobre ello. Así que pasó a describirse a sí mismo.

_Cabello moreno y corto, ojos negros, tez clara. Un metro ochenta y dos, setenta kilos. Ni muy feo, ni muy guapo. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Activo._

Suspiró. Puede que diciendo eso nadie fuera a interesarse por su perfil, pero sintió la necesidad de agregarlo después de leer la advertencia. ¿Era eso suficiente? No estaba seguro. Hizo click en el botón de ayuda para ver el perfil de ejemplo que proporcionaba la página y vio que incluía más o menos los datos que él había puesto.

Excepto uno.

Al hipotético chico del perfil de ejemplo le medía diecisiete centímetros y a Obito le empezaron a sudar las manos. Porque no tenía ni idea de cuanto le medía. Y pensándolo mejor, se veía como una de esas cosas que uno se preguntaba siendo un puberto y nunca se olvidan. Solo que él no lo recordaba. Bien.

Recordó que tenía una cinta métrica en el cajón de la oficina. Si se la podía medir en el baño, podría acabar el perfil pronto. Aunque para eso debía estar erecto. Y para estar erecto debía ponerse caliente. Nunca pensó que sería de esos que se tocan en la oficina. Pero como la idea lo hacía sentir pervertido de más, Obito la descartó. Ya lo haría en casa. De forma temporal, decidió que pondría diecisiete centímetros, y entre paréntesis aclaró que era una medida aproximada, ya que aún le impactaba el mensaje de responder con sinceridad.

Siguiente pregunta.

_"¿Qué buscas?"_

Obito no se lo pensó demasiado. Escribió la palabra "sexo" mientras frente a él, Hayate contaba a Genma algo aparentemente gracioso que había dicho su hija anoche.

Podría acordar que se convirtiera en algo esporádico. Conocer a alguien ya era lo suficientemente estresante. De esa forma, ambos se ahorraban el tener que buscar siempre a alguien nuevo y tras conocerse mejor podrían dejar de usar protección. Si es que le quedaban ganas de repetir.

_"Sexo y lo que surja."_

Tras escribirlo, borró lo último. Sonaba como que buscaba relación seria o algo así. No es que estuviese en contra, pero ni siquiera tenía tiempo para él, y le parecía poco considerado arrastrar a alguien a una relación para luego no poder dedicarle toda la atención que se merecía. Se recordó que debía ser sincero.

_"Sexo. Y tal vez más sexo después. ¿Por qué no? Busco al que gima más fuerte en este lugar. Razón, venganza contra vecina ruidosa. Tengo sitio en casa. Chico pasivo de 25 a 35. No activos."_

Obito no sabía qué más poner. Releyendo lo que había puesto, le pareció una basura. No iba a responder nadie, pero tampoco se le ocurría nada mejor. Siguiente pregunta.

_"Algo más sobre ti (aquí puedes hablar de tus preferencias y fetiches)"_

Se quedó en blanco como medio minuto. No. Nada de eso. No quería que se pensasen que era más pervertido aún.

_No me van las cosas raras, como orinarse encima y todo eso. Busco algo normal._

Respiró hondo. Formulario terminado. Tampoco es que debieran saber de él más de lo necesario. Presionó el botón de siguiente, pero el alivio le duró poco. Ahora la aplicación le pedía una fotografía. Mierda, no podía tomarse fotografías en ese momento. O tal vez sí. Si subía el perfil ya, tal vez mientras trabajaba alguien lo leía y podría contestarles al salir. Consultó su reloj de muñeca y vio que aún tenía tiempo.

—Disculpen —dijo levantándose.

Fue al lavabo de caballeros, asegurándose de que nadie venía antes de cerrar la puerta. Fue hasta el espejo y se miró en él. Se deshizo la corbata, comenzó a desabrocharse los botones, preocupado porque alguien viniera y lo descubriera así.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo... —dijo para sí.

Antes de tomar la foto, se abrió el botón del pantalón y bajó un poco la cremallera, mostrando un poco de ropa interior y el nacimiento del vello púbico. Abrió la aplicación de cámara y apuntó hacia el espejo, teniendo cuidado de dejar su cara estratégicamente tapada por la cámara. En cuanto presionó el botón, se metió a un cubículo para arreglarse la ropa y subió la foto antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Al menos ya había terminado de comer, porque sino estaba seguro que los nervios no lo dejarían. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Menudo cuerpazo se gastaba el tal Tobi1.

A Deidara no le iba la lluvia dorada tampoco, pero a Tobi1 le hubiera permitido hacer con él lo que quisiera si es que eso era lo que le iba. No podía creerlo, esa foto estaba demasiado apetitosa y lo había dejado con la baba cayendo. Quería meter la mano en ese pantalón entreabierto y juzgar por sí mismo esos diecisiete centímetros (medida aproximada) que decía tener.

Y aún se atrevía a decir que no era nada fuera de lo ordinario. Pensó que podía ser falsa modestia, pero tampoco lo aparentaba. Ese tipo pensaba que era algo del montón de verdad.

La carcajada cuando leyó lo de orinarse encima hizo que varios pasajeros del autobús se volteasen a mirar. El tipo era un diamante en bruto y Deidara necesitaba colarse en sus sábanas. Ya iba a ver esa vecina lo que era pasárselo bien.

Sólo un problema.

Deidara no llegaba a la edad mínima que Tobi1 había puesto en su perfil por seis años. Bueno, casi cinco prácticamente, ya que su propio cumpleaños sería en mayo. Pero seguro al tipo, con ese cuerpazo musculado, le estarían lloviendo privados. Y no era un año ni dos, sino cinco, redondeando a la baja. Iba a borrar su mensaje sin más miramientos.

Aún así, él iba a intentarlo. Tal vez podía convencerlo de que él era el adecuado para esa propuesta de sexo esporádico. Deidara ya comenzaba a sentir calor en la entrepierna.

Presionó en la pantalla el icono del sobre y comenzó a redactar.

**Asunto:** Yo soy el que más grita

**Mensaje:** Deja de buscar y borra todo lo que te haya llegado, porque el que más alto grita aquí soy yo y estoy más que dispuesto a demostrárselo a tu vecina de primera mano. Va a ser una noche inolvidable, tanto para ti como para ella. PD: No llego a veinticinco, pero te aseguro que nadie más va a gemir como yo. Te conviene. PPD: También depende de tus habilidades, no esperes que grite a cambio de nada. PPPD: Tu foto me puso duro y voy en público. Contesta.

Deidara no se iba a cortar cuando había tantas posibilidades de ser rechazado. Si el tipo descartaba su genial mensaje por la edad, al menos podría rendirle homenaje a esa foto un par de veces.

Cuando llegó su parada, Deidara se ató la chaqueta a la cintura para esconder la erección a media asta, y salió, no sin antes revisar con impaciencia si ya le había llegado respuesta.

* * *

Dieciseis mensajes. Obito no se había esperado ni uno y se preguntó si no sería un error o algo.

La cena que estaba preparando aún tenía que hervir un poco más a fuego lento. Mientras esperaba, abrió los mensajes. La euforia de la intriga no lo había dejado en paz desde que salió de trabajar. Para entonces aún tenía doce, y cuatro más llegaron en el trayecto y mientras preparaba los ingredientes.

Se preguntó por cual podía empezar. Algunos de los asuntos le llamaban más que otros. Decidió hacerlo por el principio, y abrió el más antiguo.

**Asunto:** Hola

**Mensaje:** Estoy muy caliente esta noche. Puedes comprobarlo aquí.

Adjunta venía una dirección web que llevaba a una webcam de pago para la cual había que registrarse.

Vale. Puede que no tuviera una fila de tipos esperando. Obito ya empezaba a ver como funcionaban las cosas ahí. Borró el mensaje y pasó al siguiente.

**Asunto:** ¿Te apetece probar cosas nuevas?

**Mensaje:** Ya sé que dijiste que eres activo pero

Obito presionó casi por instinto la flecha de volver. No podía ser que hubieran pasado olímpicamente de lo que había escrito en su perfil. Molesto, bloqueó al tipo antes de mandar ese mensaje también a la papelera.

El tercero también quería saber si estaba dispuesto a probar "cosas nuevas". Se preguntó si eso era normal ahí y qué era lo que tenían de malo todos los pasivos y versátiles de la página. Borró la frase "no activos" de su perfil y la reescribió en mayúsculas y negrita. El cuarto mensaje parecía serio. Lo dejó para verlo con calma después, también el quinto. El sexto era otro anuncio de webcam. Borrado.

Katsuart. Ese era el apodo del chico que le había enviado el séptimo mensaje, el que afirmaba en el asunto que él era el que más gritaba. Abrió el mensaje intrigado por la afirmación, sólo para encontrarse a un chico rubio, de cabello largo y sin camisa posando en el espejo de lo que parecía ser su cuarto. En otra aparecía apoyado en un muro lleno de arte callejero, con una camiseta de red bajo otra de tirantes color negro. Obito tuvo que tomar aire tras verlas todas. Eso le hizo pensar que él también debió haber subido más. Como fuera, no importaba ya, porque ese era el chico con el que quería quedar.

Recordó en ese momento, que ensimismado con las fotos del chico no había leído aún su mensaje. La primera reacción de Obito fue reír con las dos primeras frases. Luego llegó a la post data. Bueno, si no llegaba por un año o dos podía dejar pasar eso. Las dos últimas frases lo hicieron sonrojar, notó el calor en su cara comenzar a aumentar. Debía admitir que no había salido tan mal en esa foto, pero no sabía si tanto como para darle una erección a un chico tan bello. Obito volvió a revisar las fotos. Sí que lo era, y mucho. Tanto que costaba de creer.

Tuvo que obligarse a dejar de mirarlas y leer por fin el perfil del chico. Era un estudiante de bellas artes de diecinueve años.

Diecinueve años.

La emoción de Obito se marchitó de golpe. No era un año o dos, eran seis. Era un chico once años más joven que él. Nada más que pensar en lo mucho que deseaba estar con él lo hacía sentir pervertido. Tendría que seguir buscando, hubiera sido perfecto con unos años más. Decepcionado, cerró el mensaje y siguió revisando los otros.

Al final, Obito consiguió reunir cinco mensajes que parecían serios. No estaba mal. De entre ellos escogería a alguien, tenía toda la tarde para pensarlo.

Mientras cenaba pensó sobre las fotos y perfiles, dándose cuenta que ninguno le había impactado tanto como el de Katsuart lo había hecho. Una pena que fuera tan joven. Once años le parecía un abismo.

Fue lo que tardó en sentarse de nuevo ante la televisión después de fregar y asumir que era un pervertido, cuando Obito miró de nuevo el perfil de Katsuart. Bueno, tal vez el chico lo fuera también un poco, porque lo que le había dicho en su mensaje aún lo hacía sonrojar.

Leyó su perfil con más detenimiento, ya que la vez anterior lo había cerrado en cuanto vio su edad. Katsuart buscaba "algo esporádico y diferente a lo usual". El chico además decía ser exigente. Tuvo que admitirse que lo halagaba que lo hubiera contactado. Seguro que a alguien como él le habían llegado cientos de solicitudes. ¿Y aún así se había fijado en su foto tanto como para escribirle él mismo? Al principio pensó que era un chico extranjero, ya que en Japón nadie tenía el cabello rubio o los ojos azules a no ser que se tintasen o se pusiesen lentillas. Pero a la vez, su japonés era perfectamente fluído. Se expresaba como un nativo. Incluso, algunas de esas partículas que usaban pertenecían al dialecto de Kansai.

Puede que hubiera exagerado sobre la edad. A Obito le empezó a parecer que no era para tanto. En una interpretación alternativa, su propia cabeza debía estar tratando de justificar aquellas irremediables ganas de responderle.

Un par de lunes más. Su cumpleaños sería en un par de lunes y Obito ya se estaba imaginando toda la velada en su cabeza. Con Katsuart.

Volvió a la bandeja de entrada y tras unos indecisivos segundos, presionó el botón de responder.

**Asunto:** Re: Yo soy el que más grita

**Mensaje:** Ni un virtuoso del violín sería capaz de obtener mejores melodías de su instrumento como los gemidos que yo pienso arrancarte. Si te sigue interesando colaborar en esta serenata nocturna, nuestra espectadora sigue ahí, no sé qué tanto le guste, pero si tú y yo lo pasamos bien y ella no, entonces todo habrá salido como debía salir.

No lo releyó, porque tenía la impresión de que le iba a sonar cursi e iba a borrarlo. Adjuntó su número de teléfono y presionó el botón de enviar. Para distraerse mientras esperaba la respuesta, le escribió a Zetsu.

[20:56] Obito: _"Gracias por la página"_

La televisión lo distrajo hasta que sintió su teléfono vibrar de nuevo. No era Katsuart. Demasiado pronto, tal vez.

[20:58] Zetsu: _"¡Oh! ¿Ha funcionado? :)"_

[20:58] Zetsu: _"¿Voy sacando el champán?"_

Y ahí fue cuando le llegó una llamada perdida de un número que no conocía. Sonrió, mientras tecleaba su respuesta.

[20:59] Obito: _"Creo que sí"_

* * *

Qué poético. Leerlo hizo a Deidara sentir especial y con más deseos de ser tocado como un violín o como fuera. Era un buen cambio, ya no sabía cuantas fotos de penes de desconocidos tenía en la bandeja de entrada. Por alguna razón, los usuarios del sitio habían impuesto la costumbre de que era un saludo aceptable.

El tal Tobi1 parecía ser de la vieja escuela, o puede que no tuviera experiencia en aplicaciones de citas. Tal vez acababa de salir de una relación larga, o puede que fuera más de esos que prefieren conocer gente en persona en lugar de por internet. Deidara tenía que admitir que era más auténtico ir a cazar a la barra de un pub, pero la aplicación no dejaba de ser un atajo bastante útil donde las intenciones de cada cual estaban claras desde el principio.

Tras agregar su número y hacerle una llamada perdida para que se quedase con el suyo, le envió solicitud a la aplicación de chat. Mordisqueó su pulgar distraído, mirando una vez más la foto de Tobi1 que ya se había descargado. La intriga por conocerlo mejor bullía en su cuerpo como hacía tiempo no le pasaba. Era momento de empezar a llenar la vacía ventana de chat.

[21:01] Deidara: _"Hola _❤️_"_

[21:01] Deidara: _"Veo que he podido convencerte"_

Algo le dijo al enviar el mensaje que tenía una oportunidad. Le hubiera decepcionado no recibir respuesta, y habría sido esperable. Pero no iba a dejar a un tipazo como él pasar por un estúpido requisito como la edad mínima.

[21:02] Tobi1: _"Hola"_

[21:02] Tobi1: _"No te preocupes no has sido el único que ha ignorado mis requisitos"_

Deidara podía identificarse con eso. ¿Cuántas veces no lo habrían intentado convencer para cosas que no estaba dispuesto a hacer con tipos con los que tampoco tenía tanta confianza? A veces avisarlo tampoco servía de nada.

[21:02] Tobi1: _"Aunque sí eres el único al que tomé en serio"_

La confesión le sacó una sonrisa.

[21:03] Deidara:_ "Y eso?"_

De la cocina le llegaban las voces de Hidan y Sasori, quienes parecían estar discutiendo. Algo sobre que Hidan dejó una mancha de salsa sobre la mesa y no la limpió y que además parecía ser su turno de sacar la basura. Deidara se reacomodó en el sofá, contento porque no fuera el suyo a pesar de que el estudiante de teología con el que compartía piso jurase que sí con todo el descaro. Sasori siempre llevaba los turnos al día, así que los ignoró.

[21:03] Tobi1: _"Bueno"_

[21:03] Tobi1: _"No eras un activo preguntándome si no querría probar cosas nuevas"_

Deidara supo exactamente a lo que se refería. Con él no iba a tener ese problema. Ya había probado ambos roles por curiosidad y prefería por mucho el ser penetrado. Iba a decírselo cuando vio que él seguía escribiendo.

[21:04] Tobi1: _"Además"_

Hidan pasó por su lado con una bolsa de basura negra en la mano.

—¿Y tú qué haces mirando el teléfono con cara de idiota? ¿Estás planeando en comerte alguna verga como la rubia viciosa que eres?

—Sí, hm —respondió con naturalidad, demasiado pendiente en lo que Tobi1 iría a escribir después.

Deidara se levantó del sofá, caminó hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Se había dejado la lámpara de su escritorio encendida, una suerte que el señor Kakuzu, su casero, no estaba ahí para darse cuenta de tal derroche. Se echó en la cama a leer los mensajes que ya le habían llegado.

[21:04] Tobi1: _"Eres absolutamente hermoso"_

[21:04] Tobi1:_ "Puede que te suene extraño pero"_

[21:04] Tobi1:_ "No soy capaz de apartar la vista de tus fotos"_

Mientras le escribía la respuesta, Deidara no podía contener la sonrisa. El calor en su vientre se propagó a su ingle.

[21:06] Deidara: _"Para eso están_ ❤️"

[21:06] Deidara: _"Yo tampoco puedo dejar de ver la tuya"_

[21:07] Deidara: _"No vas a subir más?"_

Le dio la impresión de que había hecho el perfil corriendo, tal vez en el trabajo ya que el fondo de la foto era el de un baño público.

[21:08] Tobi1: _"Es una suerte que no puedas verme la ahora mismo"_

[21:08] Tobi1: _"Iba a subir más pero ahora no lo creo necesario"_

[21:08] Tobi1: _"Parece que esto va bien"_

[21:08] Tobi1: _"No?"_

Tobi1 era mono. Y se notaba por como se expresaba que era alguien que se movía en un ambiente muy distinto al suyo. Era verdad eso que decía, pero Deidara quería más fotos.

[21:08] Deidara: _":("_

[21:08] Tobi1: _"Qué pasa?"_

[21:09] Deidara: _"Quiero más fotos :("_

[21:09] Deidara: _"Tú viste varias mías"_

[21:09] Deidara: _"No es justo"_

[21:09] Deidara: _"Tienes que mandarme alguna en exclusiva"_

A pesar de que lo veía escribir, la respuesta tardó en llegar. Mientras esperaba Deidara se puso a escuchar una canción que Kurotsuchi le había enviado.

[21:11] Tobi1: _"Ok pero ahora no"_

[21:11] Tobi1: _"No voy presentable"_

[21:12] Deidara: _"Y no tienes ninguna anterior para mandarme?"_

[21:12] Tobi1: _"No sé"_

[21:12] Tobi1: _"Tendría que mirar"_

Cuando lo hacían esperar para algo que le interesaba, Deidara se volvía un poco impaciente.

[21:12] Deidara: _"Pues mira"_

Por si había sonado demasiado autoritario, mandó un corazón para suavizar el tono.

[21:13] Deidara: _"Ya quiero ver más de ti_ ❤️"

* * *

Obito miraba su teléfono con la cara completamente roja. No solía sacarse fotos, y las que tenía no le parecían presentables. Tenía una con Rin y Kakashi la última vez que quedó con ellos, unos días antes del último año nuevo en el que pudieron coincidir, pero parecía que salía con un ojo más abierto que otro y ya que Katsuart parecía tener tan buena opinión de su físico, por alguna razón, no quería decepcionarlo. Otra que se hizo en un viaje de trabajo a Kyoto años atrás también parecía buena candidata. Estaba sentado junto a la estatua de un perro, o un león, era difícil de decir. Pero preferiría otra más reciente.

[21:16] Obito: _"Te importa si te la mando en un rato? Estoy algo ocupado ahora mismo"_

Necesitaba hacer tiempo y desviar el tema.

[21:16] Obito: _"Mientras podemos hablar de otra cosa"_

[21:17] Obito: _"Puedes contarme un poco más de ti"_

[21:17] Obito: _"Y yo un poco sobre mí"_

Obito tenía que madrugar al día siguiente, pero quería quedarse hablando con Katsuart un rato más. Fue a la zona de la cocina y empezó a limpiar mirando el telefono de cuando en cuando para ver si tenía mensajes nuevos. Katsuart le había escrito, pero se contuvo las ganas de mirar hasta que no estuviera todo limpio, seco, y guardado en su correspondiente armario.

[21:20] Katsuart: _"Está bien"_

[21:20] Katsuart: _"Pero exijo mi foto antes de mañana"_

[21:20] Katsuart: _"Como sabes estudio bellas artes"_

[21:21] Katsuart: _"Soy de Suita en Osaka"_

[21:21] Katsuart: _"Me mudé a Tokyo el año pasado cuando entré a la universidad"_

[21:21] Katsuart: _"Vivo en un piso de estudiantes con tres personas más"_

[21:22] Katsuart: _"Tu turno"_

Como postre, sacó del frigorífico una tarta de queso y chocolate y cortó una porción. Volvió al salón, apagó la televisión que ni siquiera estaba viendo y puso algo de música.

Así que Suita. No se había equivocado con lo del dialecto de Kansai. Nunca había ido por Osaka, pero sí que había conocido gente de la zona. Obito se tomó un par de minutos para mirar en el buscador algo de información e imágenes de la ciudad.

[21:36] Obito: _"Antes de irme a dormir la tendrás"_

Por muy nervioso que lo pusiera pensar en ello, no era sino justo.

[21:36] Obito: _"Sobre mí"_

[21:36] Obito:_ "Estudié economía en la universidad"_

[21:36] Obito: _"Después comencé a trabajar en la asesoría financiera de un familiar"_

[21:37] Obito: _"Llevo casi seis años ahí"_

[21:37] Obito:_ "Te gusta Tokyo?"_

[21:37] Obito: _"Suita se ve interesante"_

Katsuart le respondió con una fila de caritas riendo.

[21:38] Katsuart: _"Vivía cerca del famoso parque de la Expo 70"_

[21:38] Katsuart: _"Es un buen lugar para ir a inspirarse y mucha gente va a leer o dibujar mientras toma el sol"_

[21:39] Katsuart: _"Si vas de turismo puedes pasar el día entero ahí"_

Obito conocía ese parque. De estar más cerca, podrían haber ido a dar un paseo alguna vez. El chico le intrigaba, no sabía lo que dirían sus conocidos si lo vieran por ahí con un estudiante de universidad, pero se imaginó a sí mismo quedando con él para otras cosas que no fueran follar y listo.

[21:39] Katsuart:_ "Y Tokyo me gusta"_

[21:39] Katsuart: _"Siempre dicen que la gente es más fría y antipática pero no hay tanta diferencia"_

[21:39] Katsuart:_ "Hay gente de todas partes"_

[21:40] Katsuart: _"También bastantes americanos y europeos en mi facultad"_

[21:40] Obito: _"No esperé que hubiera tan pocos cambios"_

Se entretuvo en mirar la página oficial del parque y en examinar las exposiciones y museos. Le resultó lo suficientemente interesante como para guardar el sitio en favoritos para acordarse de planear un viaje ahí algún día.

[21:40] Katsuart:_ "Los trenes son más tranquilos en Tokyo"_

[21:40] Katsuart: _"En Osaka no nos tomamos tan en serio esas reglas"_

[21:41] Katsuart: _"Pero la gente no va dando gritos por los trenes como se piensan aquí"_

[21:41] Katsuart:_ "Oye"_

[21:41] Katsuart: _"Es la primera vez que usas Romeo & Romeo verdad?"_

[21:41] Katsuart: _"Como es eso?"_

Obito se sintió algo inexperto y avergonzado, pero intentó satisfacer su curiosidad.

[21:42] Obito:_ "Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a nadie"_

[21:42] Obito: _"He estado tan absorbido en mi trabajo que no he tenido tiempo de socializar"_

[21:42] Obito: _"Además no me veo capaz de dedicar tiempo a tener una relación estable"_

[21:43] Obito:_ "Esto es lo más práctico para mi situación actual"_

[21:43] Obito:_ "Y la vida en familia queda fuera de toda cuestión"_

[21:43] Obito: _"No quiero más presión encima"_

La última frase, donde le explicaba que a pesar de todo a veces extrañaba sentirse cercano a alguien la borró. Le pareció al final que esa información estaba de más. En su lugar, escribió otra cosa.

[21:44] Obito: _"Qué hay de ti?"_

Obito se fue de nuevo a ver las fotos. Un chico como él podría irse a un bar de ambiente, sentarse en la barra con una copa y esperar a que le fueran entrando para elegir.

[21:45] Katsuart: _"Buscaba algo diferente"_

[21:45] Katsuart: _"Y pensé que tú me valdrías"_

[21:45] Katsuart: _"Suelo frecuentar los mismos sitios"_

[21:45] Katsuart: _"Así que todo acaba siendo más de lo mismo"_

[21:46] Katsuart:_ "En el lavabo de la disco o en el auto de alguien o en el piso después de beber"_

[21:46] Katsuart: _"Ya me aburre"_

Después de imaginarse en todas y cada una de esas situaciones con Katsuart, Obito no podía concebir como eso podía resultarle aburrido. Él diría que sí a las tres.

[21:46] Katsuart: _"Además en el piso pusimos reglas sobre traer ligues"_

[21:47] Katsuart: _"Uno de mis compañeros de piso ya dijo muchas veces"_

[21:47] Katsuart: _"ESTO NO ES UN TELO"_

[21:47] Katsuart: _"Casualmente es el único que no coge"_

A Obito le hizo reír eso último.

[21:47] Obito: _"Suele pasar"_

[21:48] Katsuart: _"Podría invitarte"_

[21:48] Katsuart: _"Pero no vamos a poder estar solos en casa"_

Sólo era un caso hipotético, pero Obito ya se sentía juzgado por los compañeros de piso de Deidara. Se visualizó pasando al lado de ellos de camino a la habitación de Deidara, sin saber qué decir o como comportarse.

[21:48] Obito: _"Nooooo"_

[21:48] Obito: _"Vivo solo"_

[21:49] Obito: _"Tenemos todo el espacio y la privacidad que haga falta"_

[21:49] Obito: _"Y en tu apartamento mi vecina no va a poder oírnos"_

[21:49] Katsuart:_ "Bueno se puede intentar_ ❤️"

[21:49] Katsuart: _"Crees que funcionaría?"_

Obito volvió a sonrojarse.

[21:50] Obito: _"Mejor lo intentamos desde aquí"_

Ahí fue consciente de la hora que era, y de que aún tenía que darse una ducha.

[21:50] Obito:_ "Llevamos casi una hora hablando"_

[21:50] Obito:_ "Se me ha pasado volando"_

[21:50] Obito: _"Ahora debo prepararme para dormir"_

[21:50] Obito: _"Vuelvo en un rato"_

Dejó el celular en el sofá y fue a darse una ducha rápida y cepillarse los dientes. Al volver, con la toalla atada a la cintura, vio que tenía dos mensajes de Katsuart.

[21:51] Katsuart:_ "Hey no huyas!"_

[21:51] Katsuart: _"Y mi foto?"_

Obito presionó el icono de la cámara, sacó una foto de su cuerpo recién duchado y se la mandó. Aún le cortaba mandarle una foto de su cara, debía mentalizarse más.

[22:12] Katsuart: _"Necesito una paja"_

[22:12] Obito:_ "?"_

Puede que no se hubiese esperado una reacción tan efusiva. Pero si empezaba a imaginarse al chico de Osaka mirando sus fotos con la mano metida en la ropa interior, el que iba a necesitarla iba a ser él.

[22:12] Katsuart:_ "No me esperaba algo tan sexy"_

Fue hasta su cuarto para ponerse ropa interior limpia, ignorando el ligero empuje de una erección que comenzaba a crecer. Obito prefería esperar al día en que quedasen, y aunque le tentaba decirle lo que estaba pasando, aún le hacía sentirse pervertido.

[22:14] Obito: _"Sólo soy yo con una toalla"_

[22:15] Katsuart: _"Pues a mí me parece que estás intentando pescar más cumplidos"_

Otra fila de caritas con lágrimas de risa siguió a ese mensaje.

[22:15] Obito:_ "Bueno si te ha gustado es lo que cuenta"_

[22:15] Obito: _"Un placer haberte conocido buenas noches"_

De nuevo se debatió sobre si masturbarse o no. Dormir en esas condiciones iba a ser incómodo.

[22:16] Katsuart: _"Buenas noches"_

[22:16] Katsuart: _"Gracias por la foto"_

[22:16] Katsuart: _"Me servirá"_

[22:16] Katsuart:_"Quieres que te avise cuando acabe?_ ❤️"

Obito se terminó de poner duro en menos de dos segundos. Iban a quedar en unos días de todos modos, puede que estuviera de más ponerse tímido.

[22:16] Obito: _"Oj"_

[22:16] Obito: _"Ok*"_

Y ya no pudo dar marcha atrás. Sacó del cajón los pañuelos y la vaselina y se bajó la ropa interior recién colocada. Quiso abrir sus fotos, pero sólo con imaginárselo bajo su cuerpo, sudoroso, gimiendo y agarrado a las sábanas, un placentero orgasmo sobrevino en menos de un minuto de haberse empezado a masturbar. Limpió todo, sin querer pensar mucho en ello. Al mirar el teléfono una última vez, vio que Katsuart le había enviado el icono de un arcoíris. Obito sonrió mientras le mandaba otro a él.

* * *

[07:08] Tobi1: _"Ohayou san~"_

No pasaba a menudo que Deidara se despertaba con una carcajada en lugar de gruñendo, pero tampoco esperó que Tobi, como lo había comenzado a llamar en su cabeza, le diese los buenos días en dialecto de Kansai. Y mucho menos encontrar la virgulilla al final de la frase. No de un tipo que parecía tan serio en una primera impresión.

También podía ser que estuviera cohibido y ahora empezaba a soltarse un poco. Eso era bueno.

Deidara había estado tanteando el terreno cuando le mandó el arcoíris, sólo para ver lo lejos que podía llegar. Ver otro de vuelta era más de lo que habría imaginado, nunca creyó que él iría a hacerlo también. Estaba más caliente de lo que dejaba ver, al parecer. Bien. Deidara ya tenía pensado pedirle más fotos. Le pareció un buen calentamiento antes de quedar en persona.

[08:20] Deidara: _"Buenos días"_

[08:20] Deidara:_ "Dormiste bien?"_

[08:20] Deidara:_ "Veo que sí"_

A veces, si estaba demasiado cansado Deidara se saltaba la primera hora. El mensaje mañanero de Tobi lo había despejado así que mejor aprovechaba el día. Por la tarde iría a Shibuya. Quería comprar ropa nueva para cuando se encontrasen, también algunos productos de belleza que había querido renovar durante un tiempo y ahora tenía la excusa perfecta.

Quería que el tipo cayera rendido a sus pies y no pudiese dejar de llamarlo.

Tras desayunar, areglarse y prepararse, salió a la calle. Ocho grados según la aplicación metereológica de su teléfono. Deidara abrochó todos los botones del abrigo y se puso los auriculares antes de sacar el reproductor de mp3 de su bolsillo y presionar el botón de encendido. Tobi le había escrito.

[09:03] Tobi1: _"Al menos hoy no me despertó la vecina"_

[09:03] Tobi1: _"Pero eso no significa que la perdone"_

[09:04] Tobi1: _"Acabo de llegar al trabajo"_

[09:04] Tobi1:_ "Voy a estar ocupado"_

[09:04] Tobi1: _"Disculpa si tardo en responder"_

Deidara no pudo responderle hasta que no salió del metro, casi media hora después. El vagón iba demasiado lleno de trabajadores y estudiantes. Agarrado a una de las anillas que colgaban del techo y apretujado por los cuatro costados, Deidara a penas podía moverse. El sofocante calor de ahí dentro fue un gran contraste al estar en la calle otra vez. Al menos, mientras el sol subía, la temperatura aumentaba.

[09:49] Deidara: _"No la perdonamos"_

[09:49] Deidara: _"Por cierto"_

[09:50] Deidara:_ "Anoche no hablamos sobre quedar"_

[09:50] Deidara: _"Hay que hacerlo"_

[09:50] Deidara: _"Esta noche no puedo"_

Eso era. Aún tenía que ponerse presentable.

[09:50] Deidara:_ "Pero el fin de semana no tengo nada que hacer"_

O puede que le hubiera dicho que sí a un par de planes más, pero los podía cancelar si hacía falta. Deidara caminó hasta la puerta de su clase y esperó antes de entrar al darse cuenta que Tobi estaba escribiendo.

[09:58] Tobi1: _"Mejor luego hablamos de eso"_

[09:58] Tobi1: _"Con más tranquilidad"_

[09:58] Tobi1: _"Qué te parece?"_

Saludó a Sai que recién llegaba y a la vez aprovechó para apagar el mp3, quitarse los auriculares y guardarlos en uno de los compartimentos de su bolsa.

[09:58] Deidara:_ "Bien"_

[09:59] Deidara: _"Luego planeamos todo"_

[09:59] Deidara: _"Voy a entrar en clase ahora hasta luego"_

Le envió un beso antes de silenciar el celular y meterlo de nuevo en su bolsillo. Deidara sonrió, imaginando la expresión de sorpresa en ese rostro desconocido.

* * *

En las tiendas de ropa de segunda mano había de todo lo que uno pudiera encontrar. Y en bastante buen estado. Algunas de las cosas que había echado a la bolsa incluso parecían nuevas. No creyó que se las hubieran puesto más de una vez o dos.

Eran más de las nueve cuando Deidara cruzó la puerta del apartamento cargado de bolsas de la compra.

No había nadie en casa cuando llegó. Mejor, así no estarían metiendo las narices en sus asuntos.

Deidara pasó a su habitación y empezó a sacar de una de las bolsas tubos y más tubos de cosméticos, que dejó tirados sobre el escritorio.

Luego pasó a la ropa. Vio varios collares que le gustaron y no pudo evitar comprarse. También se compró un pantalón negro roto, un par de camisetas cuyo diseño le llamó la atención, una camisa y una sudadera con capucha. Ya decidiría lo que ponerse más adelante.

Él y Tobi habían estado chateando toda la tarde sobre anécdotas universitarias de cada uno. Según él, todo había cambiado demasiado en menos de una década. Deidara no sabía lo que opinar, pero le gustaba leer lo que le iba contando.

[21:55] Deidara: _"Estoy haciendo omurice"_

Deidara estaba hambriento, pero demasiado cansado para hacerse algo elaborado, y demasiado en banca rota después de sus compras como para haber pensado en comprarse la cena por ahí.

[21:58] Tobi1: _"Sueles cenar a esta hora?"_

[21:58] Tobi1: _"Yo he llegado hace muy poco también"_

[21:58] Tobi1: _"Mis compañeros insistieron en que me fuera a tomar algo con ellos al salir"_

[21:59] Tobi1: _"Esta vez no pude negarme"_

[21:59] Tobi1: _"Pero ya que tenía que conducir no he bebido mucho"_

Deidara vio el mensaje en la vista previa, pero estaba pendiente de freír la carne y no pudo contestarle. Cuando empezó a dorarse, sacó la bolsa de verduras congeladas y dejó caer un puñado a la sartén. En cuanto incorporó el arroz, bajó el fuego y pudo atenderlo.

[22:06] Deidara: _"Suelo cenar cuando me da hambre"_

[22:06] Deidara: _"Pero me suele dar hambre más temprano"_

En otro recipiente, terminó de batir los huevos con un par de palillos y preparó otra sartén para comenzar a hacer la tortilla. Por la vista previa veía lo que le seguía mandando Tobi.

[22:07] Tobi1: _"También yo"_

[22:07] Tobi1: _"Aunque a veces no me queda más remedio que cenar a esta hora"_

[22:07] Tobi1: _"E incluso más tarde si tengo mucho que hacer en el trabajo"_

Agregando el arroz en un lado de la tortilla, Deidara agarró con los palillos el otro extremo y la dobló, cubriendo el arroz. Tras cocinarse un poco más, apagó el fuego, colocó un plato boca abajo sobre la sartén y le dio la vuelta. Una carita con boca de gato de ketchup y la cena estaba lista.

[22:11] Deidara envió un archivo.

[22:11] Deidara: _"Te gusta mi cena?"_

¿Exactamente cuánto tenía que trabajar Tobi? Sonaba como si pasase más tiempo en la oficina que en su casa. Le preguntaría después, en ese momento tenía demasiada hambre.

[22:11] Tobi1: _"Tiene buena pinta"_

[22:11] Tobi1: _"Que aproveche :)"_

Una carita. Era la primera vez que Tobi le enviaba una. No se lo hizo saber, pero le gustó el gesto.

[22:12] Deidara:_ ":)"_

[22:12] Deidara:_ "Gracias"_

Y tras el 'itadakimasu' de rigor, Deidara hundió la cuchara en la tortilla y se la llevó cargada a la boca.

* * *

[22:21] Katsuart:_ "Hey"_

[22:21] Katsuart: _"Como es eso de que a veces no puedes cenar hasta muy tarde?"_

Obito pensó que Katsu iría a preguntarle sobre quedar, no esperaba ver que se interesaba por su situación laboral. No sabía decir si estaba bien contarle las penas a un chico del que no sabía mucho y con el que había contactado por una razón muy concreta.

Pero era él quien se estaba ofreciendo a escucharlo, puede que debiera contarle más. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, necesitaba desahogarse.

[22:22] Obito:_ "Estamos escasos de personal"_

[22:22] Obito: _"Cuando entré se estaba bien"_

[22:23] Obito:_ "Pero empezaron a captar demasiados clientes"_

[22:23] Obito: _"Y el volumen de trabajo lo repartieron entre los que estábamos"_

[22:23] Obito: _"Este mes está siendo más tranquilo pero temo que llegue marzo"_

[22:24] Obito:_ "Es el mes más ajetreado ya que el treinta y uno termina el año fiscal"_

[22:24] Obito: _"Seguro esperan que vaya seis días e incluso siete hasta que llegue abril"_

[22:24] Obito: _"Los días se me van a hacer eternos"_

[22:24] Obito: _"Encima no voy a poder tomar vacaciones este año"_

[22:25] Obito: _"Mi jefe me ha ofrecido el equivalente en efectivo"_

[22:25] Obito: _"Es mucho dinero"_

[22:25] Obito: _"Pero no sé de qué me sirve si no tengo tiempo para disfrutarlo"_

Al menos ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

[22:27] Katsuart: _"Menuda mierda"_

[22:28] Katsuart: _"Vives para hacerle el trabajo a tus jefes"_

[22:28] Katsuart: _"Por lo que dices no parece cosa de una temporada"_

[22:28] Katsuart: _"No sé como aguantas"_

Lo peor no era la presión desde arriba, sino la competitividad entre empleados por ser los más productivos. Obito intentaba no formar parte de eso, pero era inevitable caer en el juego.

[22:29] Obito:_ "Al principio iba a ser sólo una temporada"_

[22:29] Obito:_ "Pero luego se instaló como costumbre"_

[22:30] Katsuart: _"No has pensado en mandarlos a la mierda e irte a otro lado?"_

Constantemente. Obito pensaba eso cada vez que el estrés se acumulaba demasiado y no veía fin a esa situación. Pero luego había épocas de calma, y recordaba lo amable que había sido Fugaku-san al contratarlo y lo mucho que le debía a su familia y se decía a sí mismo que no estaba tan mal.

[22:30] Obito: _"De vez en cuando"_

[22:30] Obito: _"Pero también tiene sus cosas buenas"_

[22:30] Obito:_ "Puede que algún día lo haga"_

[22:31] Obito: _"Pero de momento estoy ahorrando mucho y es lo que importa"_

[22:31] Obito: _"No me veo jubilándome ahí"_

[22:31] Obito: _"A menos que haya cambios importantes"_

[22:31] Obito: _"La vida es larga habrá tiempo para todo"_

[22:32] Katsuart: _"Ahora comprendo por qué decías que no necesitabas más presión encima"_

[22:32] Katsuart: _"Me cabrea ver como te explotan"_

[22:32] Katsuart: _"..."_

[22:32] Katsuart: _"Diles que se metan sus horas extra por el culo"_

Obito sonrió.

[22:33] Obito: _"A veces me voy a mi hora aunque queden cosas que hacer"_

[22:33] Obito: _"Pero no está bien que yo me vaya y mis compañeros se queden a hacer todo"_

[22:33] Obito: _"Incluso si no es mi obligación quedarme"_

Aunque no hubiera nada que hacer al respecto, lo halagaba que Katsu se preocupase por su situación.

[22:33] Katsuart: _"Bueno"_

[22:33] Katsuart:_ "Ánimo entonces"_

[22:34] Katsuart: _"Por eso me niego a entrar a la carrera de ratas"_

[22:34] Obito: _"Haces bien"_

[22:34] Obito: _"En serio te admiro por ello"_

Comenzaron a hablar sobre lo valiente y arriesgado que era ir contra corriente en aquel país y luego pasaron a hablar de los compañeros de piso de Deidara. Así supo más de Sasori, Hidan y Konan. Él le habló a su vez de Kakashi, que encontró un empleo como profesor de educación física en un instituto de secundaria de Sapporo (¿Quién lo iba a decir? El muy vago) y de Rin que se mudó a Europa tras ser contratada en la embajada japonesa en París. A Obito se le volvió a olvidar que ese era el chico que había conocido en una aplicación de citas y que llevaban un escaso día hablando. Se sentía como si lo conociese desde hace más tiempo y no le importaría en absoluto que aquellas conversaciones fueran algo diario. Si cesasen, estaba seguro que iba a extrañarlas.

Obito bostezó. El teléfono le avisó que le quedaba un 10% de batería. No podía creer que fueran a dar las dos. Por suerte tenía libre al día siguiente.

[01:56] Obito: _"Espero no haberte aburrido con mis problemas de asalariado"_

Pero sabía que debía irse de todos modos. Tenía muchas cosas que comprar y tenía que limpiar la casa a fondo también. ¿Tal vez comprar un par de plantas? El salón se veía frío e impersonal y la alfombra había visto mejores días. Puede que fuera una buena ocasión para comprar también sábanas nuevas. De repente ya no sabía si las que tenía eran decentes o no.

Se fue a mirar páginas web de decoración y tomó nota de unas cuantas ideas.

[01:59] Katsuart: _"No te preocupes"_

[01:59] Katsuart: _"Necesitabas desahogarte"_

[01:59] Katsuart: _"Además pronto podrás desahogarte de otra manera"_

[01:59] Katsuart: "❤️"

Lo pilló con la guardia baja. Obito sintió calor en su pecho, que pronto se extendió a su cara. Eso le recordaba que debían hablar sobre quedar y a su vez, lo hizo imaginarse apresando al chico contra una pared antes de besarlo. Aquel beso que ya le empezaba a saber a gloria, sin haberlo experimentado si quiera.

[02:03] Obito: _"Por cierto"_

[02:03] Obito: _"El lunes día 11 he pedido libre"_

[02:03] Obito: _"Por asuntos personales"_

No quitó los ojos de la pantalla mientras Deidara escribía.

[02:04] Katsuart:_ "Yo tengo clases"_

Oh, claro. A veces Obito olvidaba que el resto del mundo solía estar ocupado de lunes a viernes. Cuando estaba escribiendo una disculpa y decepcionándose porque no podría ser el día de su cumpleaños, vio que Deidara seguía escribiendo.

[02:04] Katsuart: _"Pero está bien"_

[02:04] Katsuart: _":)"_

Sacudió la cabeza. Eso no lo aprobaba.

[02:04] Obito: _"No te saltes las clases por un pervertido como yo"_

Deidara le mandó una fila entera de emoticonos riendo.

[02:05] Katsuart: _"Como si no lo hiciera ya!"_

[02:05] Obito: _"Saltarte clases por pervertidos?"_

[02:05] Katsuart: _"Saltarme las clases sin más!"_

Con el codo apoyado en el brazo del sofá sujetando su cabeza, Obito sonreía a la pantalla como un idiota.

[02:06] Katsuart: _"Cuál es el plan? Dijiste que tenías sitio en casa"_

[02:06] Obito: _"Todo el que haga falta"_

[02:06] Obito: _"Pero me gustaría llevarte a tomar algo antes"_

[02:06] Obito:_ "..."_

[02:07] Obito:_ "Sé que no suena demasiado directo al punto e impersonal..."_

Se tomó un momento para pensar lo que iba a decir después. Se arrepintió de haber escrito eso, con esas palabras. Borró la excusa que se estaba inventando cuando vio otra fila de emoticonos riendo.

[02:07] Katsuart: _"Está bien"_

[02:07] Katsuart: _"Me gusta hablar contigo"_

El siguiente minuto, Obito lo empleó en releer esa línea una y otra vez, su sonrisa idiota volviéndose aún más idiota. No necesitaba mirarse a un espejo para estar seguro de ello.

[02:09] Katsuart: _"Tienes mejor conversación que la mayoría aquí al menos"_

[02:09] Obito: _"Es eso verdad?"_

Se sentía halagado. Tampoco le había contado nada del otro mundo.

[02:10] Katsuart:_ "Al menos no te me presentaste con una foto de tu verga"_

Obito rió. También le habían llegado unas cuantas de esas, no sabía que era una costumbre. Había recurrido a la aplicación como último recurso.

[02:10] Obito:_ "Disculpa"_

[02:10] Obito: _"Mi conocimiento del código de conducta de este lugar es escaso"_

Esperó con ansia la respuesta, mirando de reojo el reloj. Debería irse a dormir.

[02:11] Katsuart: _"No hay problema"_

[02:11] Katsuart: _"El lunes ya la conozco en persona"_

La sintió despertar justo en ese instante. Un lío de emociones hacía temblar sus manos mientras escribía la respuesta, teniendo que borrar varias veces por las erratas.

[02:11] Obito:_ "Creo que..."_

[02:12] Obito: _"También quiere conocerte"_

Su corazón latía con violencia mientras esperaba una respuesta. Deidara lo había leído.

[02:13] Katsuart: _"Dile que le va a encantar lo que voy a hacerle"_

A Obito se le acababa de ir el sueño. Una parte de él se sentía patético al estar teniendo ese tipo de conversaciones con un estudiante de bellas artes al que ni siquiera había visto en persona, la mayoría de sus primos, incluso aquellos más jóvenes, estaban ya casados y con al menos un hijo.

[02:14] Obito:_ "Dice que ahora no va a poder dormir en toda la noche"_

Pero en esa vergüenza que sentía, el morbo y la emoción de lo novedoso prevalecía.

[02:14] Obito: _"Y yo tampoco"_

Su mano se movió, lenta y culposamente hasta su entrepierna. Obito estaba duro. Bastante duro. Y el pequeño gesto de autoatención se sintió bien, lo necesitaba. Imaginó que era la mano de Katsu mientras le daba vueltas a qué era lo que opinaría él si supiera lo que estaba haciendo y pensando.

Necesitaba averiguarlo. Presionó el icono de la cámara y sacó una foto de su mano sobre el bulto en su entrepierna.

[02:14] Obito envió un archivo.

[02:15] Obito:_ "No te mandé una foto de mi verga pero eso puede remediarse"_

Comenzó a frotarse más fuerte cuando vio que Katsu lo había visto.

[02:16] Katsuart envió un archivo.

El chico estaba sin pantalones, tirado en su cama y una erección completamente marcada bajo su ropa interior. La palabra apetecible se quedaba corta y Obito necesitó abrirse el pantalón y acariciarse en seco para dejar ir algo de presión.

[02:17] Katsuart envió un archivo.

La nueva foto estaba tomada desde el otro extremo de la cama, con el temporizador y mostraba a Katsu en cuatro, mirando hacia atrás y con el culo bien parado en dirección a la cámara.

[02:17] Katsuart: _"Si vamos a pajearnos juntos todas las noches hay que hacer las cosas bien"_

Después de esa última visión, a Obito le costó dejar de acariciarse para escribir.

[02:18] Obito: _"Lindo culo"_

[02:18] Obito: _"Parece estar pidiendo verga"_

Obito estaba demasiado caliente como para pensar en lo que estaba escribiendo.

[02:18] Obito: _"Me encantaría dársela yo"_

[02:19] Katsuart:_ "Este culo quiere que lo dejes tan abierto que se quede dolido un mes cada vez que me siente"_

Mierda.

Obito se escupió en la mano, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de ir a por la vaselina. Su cuerpo entero estaba en llamas mientras su muñeca se agitaba como loca. Ondas de placer viajaban por todo su cuerpo. Quería llenar ese culo. Quería oírlo gemir sobre el crujir de los muelles. Quería sentir como se apretaba, aprisionando su verga. Quedó mirando la última foto en su pantalla hasta que el estallido final lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Estaba jadeando bastante alto, se dio cuenta cuando recuperó la cordura.

Tampoco tenía nada con qué limpiarse. Obito caminó hasta la barra de la cocina a por un poco de papel absorbente con el que limpiar el desastre que había dejado en su pantalón y camisa.

Volvió al teléfono para comprobar que no tenía mensajes nuevos. Parecía que esa vez él había terminado antes. Envió el arcoíris sin poder dejar de sonreír y fue a prepararse para dormir. Ya se había pasado por mucho de su hora habitual.

Justo antes de dejarlo cargando, lo revisó. Ahí estaba el arcoíris enviado unos minutos después del suyo.

[02:31] Obito: _"Buenas noches Katsu"_

Le envió después la carita del beso y quedó esperando su respuesta con impaciencia a pesar de la poca batería que le quedaba.

[02:32] Katsuart: _"Deidara"_

[02:32] Katsuart: _"Buenas noches Tobi"_

—Deidara —pronunció.

Aunque le gustaba como sonaba, ya era Katsu para él en su cabeza. Le emocionó ver que se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo con él como para compartir ese dato. Ahora debía corresponder su gesto.

[02:33] Obito: _"Obito"_

Y el teléfono murió.

* * *

**Bueno, notas.**

**"Ohayou san" es como se dice "buenos días" en dialecto de Kansai. No sabía como transmitir eso en español, así que lo dejé tal cual.**

**El omurice se come con cuchara, no lo esperaba. Pero estuve viendo vídeos y así es. **

**También estuve viendo muchas fotos del parque de la expo 70 en Osaka. Hay una razón por la que Deidara es de ahí, y esa razón es la "Torre del sol" de Taro Okamoto. Busquen fotos si no la conocen ya :D Sí es parte australiano, tenía que justificar su cabello rubio y ojos azules.**

**El título está sacado de una canción de Duran Duran. No suelo darles a mis fics en español títulos en inglés por si alguien no entiende, pero tras pensar un poco en la canción y en el mensaje que transmite, creo que le pegaba perfecto. Y ninguna traducción que se me ocurría tenía idénticas connotaciones a frase en inglés. Es algo así como "desátate" o "libérate", en el sentido de quién eres tú realmente y cuales son tus deseos cuando te despojas de todo lo que te ata en forma de espectativas sociales y el qué dirán. Obito en ocasiones se siente pervertido o depravado por lo que hace, pero en una sociedad como la japonesa donde la homosexualidad es tabú y casi a la altura de un fetiche, estar reprimiéndose pasa factura. Deidara es más sincero consigo mismo.**

**Eso es todo por ahora. Tengo el segundo capítulo casi listo y lo subiré cuando lo tenga.**


	2. Chapter 2

¿A qué lugar podía llevarse a Katsu el día de la cita? ¿Cafetería Hoshino o cafetería Aaliya? Una tenía sofás y hacía esos deliciosos pasteles caseros redondos y tan esponjosos. La otra hacía la mejor tostada francesa que había probado en su vida.

Obito llevaba veinte minutos mirando fotos y leyendo reseñas, incapaz de decidirse.

Bueno. Aún quedaban días. Tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer.

En la computadora tecleó la página web de un centro de jardinería y navegó hasta la sección de plantas de interior. Dos plantas para el salón y otra para el balcón sería más que suficiente. Conocía a la persona perfecta para pedir opinión.

[11:03] Obito: _"Zetsu"_

[11:03] Obito: _"Tronco de brasil o árbol de jade?"_

[11:04] Obito: _"No espera he visto otras mejores"_

Acabó con una drácena bastante alta, otra igual pero con las hojas marrones y un bonsai de enebro.

[11:06] Obito: _"Pero gracias"_

Satisfecho con sus compras, pagó con tarjeta de crédito y cerró la web.

Bueno. Hora de limpiar.

Se puso ropa vieja y colocó sobre la barra de la cocina todas las botellas de productos de limpieza que tenía. Cambió las cortinas y sacudió la alfombra. La pared donde estaba el televisor se veía algo sosa. Luego iría a mirar cuadros para que se viera presentable.

¿Quedaría bien otro en su cuarto?

Que fueran dos cuadros.

Se prohibió mirar el teléfono hasta que no hubo terminado. Podía tachar otra tarea de su lista. En las notificaciones encontró mensajes de Deidara y Zetsu. Para prestarle toda su atención, leyó primero los mensajes de Zetsu.

[11:16] Zetsu: _"¿Qué tramas Tobi?"_

[13:38] Obito: _"Sólo adecento un poco la casa"_

Luego pasó a Katsu.

[12:04] Katsuart: _"Mejor no miro mucho la foto que me mandaste anoche o me voy a poner duro otra vez"_

Mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sonreía, Obito envió su respuesta y fue a ponerse presentable.

[13:39] Obito: _"Mejor no pienso mucho en ti poniéndote duro con mis fotos o me voy a poner duro otra vez"_

Almorzaría en el centro comercial, ya lo tenía decidido. Se vistió con algo cómodo y casual, tomó las llaves del auto, su cartera y fue a llamar al ascensor.

[13:45] Zetsu: _"Es por el bomboncito que te encontraste en Romeo & Romeo?"_

[13:45] Zetsu:_ "Cualquiera diría que estás planeando tu boda"_

[13:57] Obito: _"Planeo que sea una cita perfecta"_

El ascensor bajaba al garaje. Katsu había contestado también.

[13:47] Katsuart: "❤️"

[13:47] Katsuart: _"Algún plan para hoy?"_

[13:58] Obito: _"Estoy a punto de ir al centro comercial"_

[13:58] Obito:_ "Necesito comprar unas cosas"_

[13:58] Obito: _"Y tú?"_

Ya montado en su auto y antes de arrancar, Obito revisó la lista mental otra vez. No quería olvidarse de nada. Posiblemente tuviera que llamar luego a Deidara para preguntarle sobre sus preferencias y no estar mucho tiempo parado delante de la estantería de los condones y así tendría una excusa para oír su voz.

[14:00] Katsuart: _"Va a venir una amiga más tarde"_

[14:00] Katsuart: _"Pero no tenemos ningún plan fijo"_

Debía reconocer que le daba algo de envidia toda esa gente que sí podía estar con él. Aunque se consoló pensando que pronto llegaría su turno.

[14:00] Obito: _"Pásalo bien"_

[14:00] Obito: _"Una pregunta"_

[14:00] Obito:_"Puedo llamarte luego?"_

Katsu, o Deidara, mejor modificar el nombre en su agenda, Obito se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, metió la llave en el contacto y arrancó. Condujo hasta un centro comercial cercano donde pasó un buen rato en la galería de arte y mirando juegos de cama. Casi tres horas después ya se había decidido por un cuadro abstracto que le recordaba a muchas cuerdas de colores anudadas y otro de un halcón. La alfombra ya la pediría por internet.

Había llegado el momento de comprar los condones así que se dirigió a la enorme droguería que había en el piso inferior. Tomó las escaleras mecánicas y sacó su teléfono para releer los últimos mensajes que le había enviado y donde le decía que lo podía llamar si le decía por qué.

Nervios y emoción se mezclaban en su pecho cuando pensaba en oír su voz por primera vez. Mientras tomaba una cesta de la pila preguntó cómo sería. Tendría que calmarse para no tartamudear al teléfono.

Lo primero que metió en la cesta fue un paquete de papel de cocina, algo grande para tapar las vistas. Acto seguido se fue a buscar lo que le interesaba y que estaba junto a la estantería de las curitas. Como ya vio venir había demasiada variedad. Algunos parecían más bien cajas de caramelos o algo así. Tomó una caja de extra finos que aseguraban tener 0.01 milímetros de grosor y la echó a la cesta.

Mientras sacaba el teléfono se dio la vuelta, fingiendo estar interesado en los suplementos vitamínicos. El nudo en su garganta provocado por los nervios comenzaba a formarse, y Obito respiró hondo mientras buscaba a Deidara en la lista de contactos y pulsaba el botón de llamar.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

En mitad del tercer tono, Deidara aceptó la llamada.

—Hola... ¿Katsu? —dijo Obito, sin poder soportar más la espera.

—Hola, Tobi —en sus oídos vibró una voz ronroneante y seductora.

El espejo de la columna le devolvía una expresión de felicidad contenida. Cualquier otro cliente que lo viera pensaría que se veía estúpido, pero estaba conociendo la voz de Deidara por primera vez, y era lo más sensual del mundo.

—¿Llamo en mal momento?

—Nah, estoy viendo anime con mis compañeros de piso y mi amiga. Un momento —Obito esperó. Oyó un silbido provocativo de alguien, risas y comentarios que no logró descifrar—. Ya está, salí al balcón, hm.

—¿Y esos silbidos? —bromeó—. ¿Son para nosotros?

Esa risa... Obito sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Sí. No les hagas caso, se ponen pesados con estos temas.

Aunque aún le sonase extraño que un grupo de estudiantes estuviesen hablando de él de esa forma. Quería saber lo que estarían diciendo, y a la vez también quería no saberlo.

—Bien. Te llamé porque estoy en la droguería y necesito saber si tienes alguna preferencia en cuanto a condones y lubricante.

—Hm... No, en realidad. Sólo no me gustan esos con estrías y puntos.

—De acuerdo, estrías y puntos descartados —Obito comenzó a mirar los diferentes sabores disponibles, llamando su atención una caja con un osito comiendo pastel—... Hay demasiadas variedades. Cereza, banana, mandarinas... Hasta hay uno de pastel de nata. No sé qué elegir.

—Todas.

Obito echó al cesto una caja de cada. Excepto la del pastel porque le parecía demasiado raro.

—¿Te gusta el mango? —dijo, pasando a mirar los lubricantes.

—Me gusta tu mango.

Lo dijo de forma tan lasciva que Obito tuvo que abanicarse con la mano para que se le pasase el sonrojo.

—E-está bien. Me llevo ese —Y a la vez metió unos cuantos sabores frutales más. Y un par de aceites de masaje—. Mejor que no falte.

—Vamos a pasarnos el mes entero cogiendo para poder gastar todo eso, hm.

Obito temía que le fuera a dar una hemorragia nasal de un momento a otro.

—Estoy en público ahora —susurró, alejándose de la sección.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Se apartó cuando una mujer con un carrito de bebé casi lo atropella por estar distraído. Se disculpó con ella mientras iba a la caja. Le iba a dar una terrible vergüenza que le vieran todo lo que llevaba cuando fuera a pagar.

—Un mes me parece perfecto. Está bien, gracias por tu opinión. Disfruta de tu anime.

—Hasta luego, ya me enseñarás lo que compraste.

Tras colgar dio unas cuantas vueltas más por los pasillos, a esperar que el sonrojo se le fuese. No era hora de pensar en Deidara ni en su sensual voz o se iba a quedar así durante horas. Dejó la mente en blanco y cuando el color de su cara volvió a la normalidad, se fue a la caja. No lo echó para atrás ni que justo detrás de él en la cola se hubiese colocado una anciana con su nieto. De llevar sólo una cosa, Obito no estaría ahora en esa situación. Iban a pensarse que estaba organizando una macro orgía.

Debió haber ido a diferentes tiendas, pero ya que estaba ahí no había forma de dar marcha atrás. Ya era su turno.

_Valor, Obito._

Saludó al cajero y le pidió una bolsa, se concentró en guardar todo conforme pasaba por el escáner. Obito se recordó que era su trabajo, y que no debería ser asunto suyo lo que él decidiera comprar. ¿O debería haberse puesto aquella máscara que le hizo Zetsu para Halloween años atrás? Miró de reojo al cajero, que estaba ocupado atendiéndolo, su expresión indiferente y profesional. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando.

Le dijo una cantidad que no consiguió captar, tan nervioso como estaba por salir. Obito puso la tarjeta de crédito en el lector, tecleó el pin y tras despedirse lo más cortésmente que pudo, se fue sin esperar por su ticket de compra.

Se sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Y también como que no fue para tanto. Pero ya era hora de dejar de pensar en si un cajero que no iba a volver a ver nunca más en su vida lo juzgaba o no. ¿Había comprado ya todo lo que necesitaba? Obito hizo memoria y llegó a la conclusión de que sí, por lo que tomó las escaleras mecánicas para volver al garaje, satisfecho con la forma en que había aprovechado el día.

Pero al llegar a la planta baja, algo lo distrajo. Era una tienda de regalos, cuya puerta estaba flanqueada por dos racimos de globos de helio con forma de corazón. En el escaparate, un letrero:_ "¡Ofertas de San Valentín!"_

Cierto, san Valentín iba a ser unos días después de su cumpleaños. Pero él no tenía de qué preocuparse, era la chica quien regalaba al chico y ninguno de los dos era chica. Aunque tal vez lo que de verdad contaba era quién sería el regalado, en ese caso ambos deberían comprarse chocolates...

Obito sacudió la cabeza. Se habían conocido anteayer y ni se habían visto, no iban a ponerse a celebrar San Valentín. ¿Tal vez podrían organizar algo para el Día Blanco si la cita iba bien? Sonaba como una mejor idea. El concepto de San Valentín le pareció tan heterosexual que incluso lo irritaba, pero o único que podía hacer al respecto era resignarse.

Lo que sí iba a hacer era mirar las ofertas, puede que pudiera aprovecharse de alguna para la cita de cumpleaños. Algo que no fuera chocolate, al pasar descubrió que la mayoría de los regalos eran eso. Chocolates en forma de corazón de todos los tamaños y variedades. Un corro de unas ocho o nueve chicas examinaba los artículos. Y luego estaba él.

En la estantería de la decoración, una bolsita con pétalos de rosa de tela llamó su atención. Aquello sí podía servirle. Era una tontería, y no estaba seguro si un detalle a agregar en una primera cita, pero era su cumpleaños. Se iba a dar ese capricho.

Salió de la tienda con los pétalos y una set de regalo que consistía en una botella de champán y una caja de pockys edición limitada. Eso tampoco lo pudo resistir. Obito se estaba dando demasiados caprichos, pero normalmente era un hombre que se daba demasiado pocos y tenía que compensar. De pronto quería consentirse. A él y a Deidara.

Obito dejó todas las compras en el maletero y pasó al asiento del conductor. Tenía un mensaje de Deidara.

[18:29] Deidara:_ "Mmmm~"_

[18:29] Deidara: "_Esa voz_ ❤️❤️❤️❤️"

Así que le había gustado. Una sonrisa boba aparecía en su cara con cada mensaje nuevo del chico. No seguro del todo, Obito tomó aire y presionó el icoco del mensaje de audio.

—Tu voz también es encantadora. Y sabes, Katsu —su tono se convirtió en un sugerente susurro—... Me estaba preguntando como se escucharía cuando estés debajo de mí gimiendo como loco.

Lo envió, algo preocupado por si Deidara lo abría delante de sus compañeros de piso. Si ya le daba vergüenza que él lo oyera en diferido, mucho más que tuviera una audiencia.

[18:42] Obito: _"Escúchalo cuando estés a solas"_

Así mejor. O tal vez faltaba algo.

[18:42] Obito: "❤️"

Perfecto.

Esa noche se durmió pensando en aquella voz.

* * *

[20:18] Deidara: _"Hay un dato muy importante que aún no me has dicho"_

[20:18] Deidara: _"Es sobre la medida aproximada"_

[20:19] Deidara: _"Te la has medido ya?"_

Deidara no sabía como pasar el rato ya. No quería desperdiciar batería en jugar a algún videojuego y ya estaba harto de hacer los sudokus de los cuadernos de crucigramas que llevaban ahí desde que se mudaron. Tenía todo el pecho cubierto de mascarilla exfoliante y debía esperar a que se secase antes de enjuagarla. Había decidido ir por zonas, primero la parte de delante y luego la de atrás, hasta donde alcanzase, ya que a la espalda no podía llegar bien. Luego se aplicaría una crema hidratante en todo el cuerpo y listo. No necesitaba ir a un spa para nada. El enema ya se lo haría mañana cuando todos estuvieran en clase, era una suerte. De lo contrario, habría habido quejas sobre la cantidad de tiempo que pasa encerrado en el baño.

Unos minutos después, Obito le había respondido con muchas caras de susto.

[20:23] Obito: _"Eh"_

[20:23] Obito: _"No"_

[20:23] Obito: _"No lo he hecho"_

[20:24] Obito: _"Después de contactar contigo eliminé mi perfil de Romeo & Romeo"_

[20:24] Obito:_ "Así que ya no hay necesidad de aclarar ese punto"_

A Deidara se le había ido de la cabeza esos días, pero desde que lo recordó no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Tenía que saberlo.

[20:25] Deidara: _"Cómo que no hay necesidad?"_

[20:25] Deidara: _"Quedamos mañana y yo aún no lo sé"_

[20:25] Deidara: _"No me vas a decir? :("_

Veía a Obito escribit todo el rato, pero nada le llegó en un rato.

[20:27] Obito: _"Acordamos que no nos mandaríamos ese tipo de fotos"_

[20:27] Obito:_ "Como tú dices quedamos mañana"_

[20:27] Obito:_"No seas impaciente ^^u"_

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Deidara contraatacó.

[20:27] Deidara: _"Vamoooos"_

[20:27] Deidara: _"No tienes ni que mandarme fotos"_

[20:28] Deidara: _"Sólo mídetela y me dices"_

Una sensación a medio camino entre nervios y entusiasmo se había asentado en su cuerpo durante todo el día con tan sólo pensar en que iba a ver a Tobi por primera vez, y todo lo que iban a hacer. Sólo esperaba poder dormir bien esa noche, iba a necesitar energías. El tiempo especificado en el tubo de exfoliante se pasó, y Deidara se enjuagó en la bañera y se secó bien antes de embadurnar sus muslos de verde. Se iba a quedar con la piel más suave que un bebé.

Mientras se limpiaba las manos, leyó los mensajes de Obito en la vista previa. Caritas sonrojadas, muchas caritas sonrojadas.

[20:28] Obito: _"Para eso debo estar erecto"_

[20:29] Obito: _"Y ahora no lo estoy"_

[20:29] Obito: _"Recuerda que no podemos tocarnos hoy"_

En realidad, Deidara encontraba divertido tratar de convencerlo. Rió mientras tecleaba.

[20:29] Deidara: _"Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaa :(((((("_

[20:29] Deidara: _"Mira mis fotos"_

[20:29] Deidara: "❤️"

[20:30] Obito: _"Si tanto la quieres saber lo haré"_

[20:30] Obito: _"Pero ahora mismo no puedo"_

[20:31] Obito: _"Tendrá que ser más tarde"_

—¡Sí!

Misión cumplida. La curiosidad ya lo estaba matando. De haberle dicho que no, no habría podido dormir bien.

[20:31] Deidara:_ ":D :D"_

[20:31] Deidara:_ "Qué estás haciendo ahora mismo?"_

Mientras no respondía, Deidara se puso a contestar a otras personas. Tenía a Kurotsuchi en la otra ventana pidiéndole chismes y dándole consejos sobre la preparación para la cita.

[20:34] Obito:_ "Bueno"_

[20:34] Obito: _"Quiero causarte una buena impresión"_

[20:34] Obito: _"Tenía muchas cosas que hacer por casa"_

[20:34] Deidara: _"No te esmeres tanto"_

[20:35] Deidara: _"Deberías ver nuestro piso"_

[20:35] Deidara: _"Aunque podría estar peor"_

[20:35] Deidara:_ "Sasori no tolera la suciedad"_

[20:35] Deidara: _"Pero está desordenado"_

[20:36] Deidara:_ "Si viniéramos aquí a coger tendría que esconder todo debajo de la cama"_

No se le quitaba la idea de la cabeza de llevar a Obito allí. Le ponía mucho la idea de que se lo cogiera en su cama y que los demás oyesen lo bien que se lo estaban pasando. Algo le decía que él no opinaba lo mismo, pero soñar era gratis. Deidara se acordó de la vecina de Obito. En su edificio, él era el vecino que molestaba a los demás.

[20:36] Deidara: _"No pararíamos ni aunque vinieran los del resto de apartamentos a quejarse"_

[20:37] Obito: _"No me gustaría causar problemas a tus compañeros de piso"_

[20:37] Obito: _"Pero ya tengo material para más tarde"_

[20:37] Deidara: _"Ves? A ti también te pone"_

[20:38] Obito: _"Pero eso no significa que debamos hacerlo :)"_

[20:38] Obito: _"Por cierto"_

[20:38] Obito: _"Tú qué haces?"_

Había llegado la hora de exfoliar la espalda. Por supuesto, Deidara comenzó por sus nalgas. Iba a tener que pasar un tiempo de pie.

[20:40] Deidara: _"Me pongo guapo para ti_ ❤️_"_

[20:41] Obito:_ "Eso es imposible"_

[20:41] Obito: _"No se puede ser más hermoso de lo que ya lo eres"_

[20:41] Deidara:_ "Jajaja"_

[20:41] Deidara: _"Mañana lo comprobarás"_

Leer los mensajes de Obito hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera más cálido y con una sensación burbujeante.

[20:42] Obito: _"Me vas a poner en una situación comprometida cuando te vea aparecer por la Hoshino mañana"_

[20:42] Obito: _"Si apareces tan guapo"_

[20:42] Deidara: _"Por eso necesitas una paja hoy"_

[20:43] Deidara: _"Otra razón más para hacerlo"_

El flirteo en sus mensajes era una constante, Deidara no se cansaba nunca de aquel juego. Obito era aún un poco tímido a veces, otras educado y caballeroso, y cuando conseguía encenderlo y arrancarle un comentario subido de tono...

Deidara vivía para eso.

Cuando terminó de exfoliarse e hidratarse, acababan de dar las once. Obito llevaba un rato sin responder. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en la casa. Ya vestido con ropa cómoda y de vuelta en su cuarto, recibió un mensaje.

[23:06] Obito: _"Lo siento"_

[23:06] Obito: _"Como mañana pedí el día libre"_

[23:06] Obito: _"Decidí adelantar un poco de trabajo"_

[23:07] Obito: _"Estoy viendo tus fotos ahora"_

Pasar tanto tiempo ocupado en el tratamiento de belleza había hecho que le diese sueño. Pero esa última línea lo despertó de nuevo.

[23:07] Deidara:_ "Mmmm deja de pensar en el trabajo"_

[23:07] Deidara: _"Y qué tal lo otro?_ ❤️_"_

Esperó con impaciencia la respuesta mientras lo imaginaba en esa carpeta oculta, tocando su bulto mientras veía las fotos que le había mandado.

[23:08] Obito: _"Me estoy imaginando ahí en tu apartamento"_

[23:08] Obito: _"Tus compañeros de piso me miran raro"_

[23:09] Obito: _"Saben a lo que voy"_

Deidara se había encendido con eso último. Parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a poder cumplir lo que acordaron.

[23:09] Deidara: _"Cuéntame más"_

[23:09] Obito: _"Me conduces hasta tu cuarto y cierras la puerta"_

[23:10] Obito: _"Me tiras a la cama y te sientas sobre mí"_

[23:10] Obito: _"Comienzas a quitarte la ropa"_

[23:10] Obito: _"Mientras me dejas tocar"_

[23:10] Obito: _"Me dejas besar cuanto quiera"_

[23:11] Deidara: _"Tenemos que hacer eso"_

[23:11] Obito:_ "Y yo sólo quería ponerme caliente para poder medirme"_

[23:11] Obito: _"Imaginé de más"_

Obito seguía escribiendo, Deidara sentía una urgente necesidad por seguir leyendo más de esa historia.

[23:12] Obito: _"Pero tengo aquí la cinta métrica"_

[23:12] Obito: _"Y el veredicto es"_

[23:13] Obito:_ "Que mañana estaré taladrando diecinueve centímetros de profundidad ese culito que tienes"_

[23:13] Obito:_ "Espero que te sirva"_

Deidara se mordió el labio inferior, sonriendo.

[23:13] Deidara:_ "Que si me sirve?"_

[23:13] Deidara:_ "Sslkdjglaks"_

[23:14] Deidara: _"Ya estoy desnudo encima de ti"_

[23:14] Deidara:_ "Y tengo mucha hambre"_

[23:14] Deidara: _"Se me antoja una verga de diecinueve centímetros"_

No recibió más mensajes, pero el anterior aún resonaba en su cabeza. Cada vez más caliente, sacó su erección para masturbarse con tanta fuerza que la fricción le resultó un tanto molesta. Pero no paró.

Un minuto después, y cuando ya estaba a punto, recibió el icono de un arcoíris y aumentó la velocidad aún más. Saber que Obito acababa de correrse lo hizo acabar más rápido de lo acostumbrado.

[23:16] Obito: _"No me llevó mucho"_

[23:17] Obito: _"Es mejor haber roto ese acuerdo"_

[23:17] Obito: _"Imagina que me besas mañana y me corro"_

Tras limpiar todo, Deidara le mandó otro arcoíris. A veces Obito sonaba tierno cuando pretendía sonar más sensual.

[23:18] Deidara: _"Me gustaría hacerte acabar en los pantalones"_

[23:18] Deidara: _"Pero me parece que exageras"_

[23:18] Deidara: _"Tobi"_

[23:19] Obito: _"Mañana ya no más arcoíris"_

[23:19] Obito: _"Mañana la acción es en directo"_

[23:19] Obito: _"Tengo que dormir"_

[23:19] Obito: _"Pero no se si podré"_

[23:19] Obito: _"Mierda"_

[23:19] Obito: _"..."_

[23:20] Obito: _"Necesito tanto verte en persona que es ridículo"_

Para Deidara, ese anhelo por estar cuanto antes en brazos de alguien que no había visto antes también era algo inusual.

[23:20] Deidara: _"Mañana a las dos"_

[23:21] Deidara: _"En la cafetería que me dijiste"_

[23:21] Deidara: _"Ya tengo la dirección apuntada"_

Comenzó a dar golpecitos en el celular con el dedo. Se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso conforme pasaba el tiempo y no le gustaba. No lo sentía propio de él, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

[23:22] Obito: _"Bien"_

[23:22] Obito: _"Que descanses"_

[23:22] Obito: _"Un beso"_

Deidara se lo devolvió en forma de iconos. Pronto ese beso sería real, y por eso al rozar sus labios, imaginó que era Obito.

* * *

Mientras se duchaba, Obito le daba vueltas a la cabeza pensando en temas de conversación para la cita. Si no salían los planes perfectos no se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Por chat no tenían problemas, pero temía que en persona esa química entre ellos no fluyera tan bien.

Era algo que solía ocurrir en esas primeras quedadas en persona tras conocerse por Internet, y Obito prefería resolver ese problema antes de que surgiese. Sólo por si acaso; porque no le solía pasar tampoco que se abriese así a alguien tan pronto. Prefería pensar que las posibilidades de que ese tema fuera bien no eran tan bajas, a pesar de pertenecer a mundos tan distintos.

Tras asegurarse que tenía bien limpios los bajos y la zona de detrás de las orejas, Obito salió de la ducha más nervioso de lo que había entrado. Para que luego dijeran que eran relajantes... ¿O eso eran los baños? Como fuera. Sentía que nada en ese momento podía ayudarlo a calmarse. No cuando la hora de la cita estaba tan cerca.

Con la toalla enrollada a la cintura y la parte inferior de la cara cubierta en espuma de afeitar, fue rasurando con cuidado la incipiente barba de un día. Su piel ardió al aplicar la loción unos minutos después. Justo lo que necesitaba para dejar en segundo plano el burbujeo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo a través de su torrente sanguíneo. Aunque el efecto no duró demasiado.

Nada más llegar a su cuarto, le envió un mensaje a Deidara.

[12:44] Obito:_ "¿Te estás arreglando?"_

El boxer recién estrenado se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo. Fue el que más suave le pareció al tacto, también el más caro. Obito pensó que la ocasión lo merecía, incluso si no iba a tenerlos puestos por mucho tiempo. Si todo iba bien.

Obito notó en ese momento que estaba sonriendo mientras imaginaba los escenarios que irían a suceder más tarde, cuando tuviera a Deidara apresado contra el colchón, revelando poco a poco lo que se escondía bajo la ropa que llevase puesta. O tal vez todo fuese deprisa, Obito no estaba seguro de como iba a suceder, ni de como lo prefería en sus fantasías. Estaba dispuesto a pasar por todo con aquel chico.

En cambio despacio...

Despacio hacía que le subiera la temperatura. Volvió a agradecer haberse descargado el día anterior.

Al menos el tema de la ropa ya lo tenía solucionado desde la noche, después de haber mandado fotos de todas las prendas de su armario a Zetsu para que lo ayudase a elegir. Como era su cumpleaños, no podía negarse.

Obito se corrigió nada más ponerse la camisa. No tenía el tema solucionado sino casi solucionado. A pesar de haber elegido una chaqueta más informal de las que solía llevar, se seguía viendo raro sin corbata, como si le faltara algo. Pero a la vez, con corbata se seguía viendo como si fuera al trabajo. Pasaba tanto tiempo vistiendo de acuerdo a los estándares laborales que ya había perdido la noción de esas cosas. Después de ponérsela y quitársela varias veces y cansado de no poder decidirse, optó por dejarla y pasar a otra cosa. Cuanto más se acercaba la hora de quedar, más consciente era Obito de la importancia de hacerlo bien. Más nervios sentía. Revisó la casa una vez más para asegurarse que la había limpiado bien, ordenó su cuarto, cambió las sábanas y esparció los pétalos de rosa por la cama. Sacó de la nevera las fresas y la nata sin montar y las dejó en la pequeña estantería sobre el cabezal de la cama. Y por supuesto las copas y el champán.

Tenía las notificaciones llenas de mensajes de gente felicitando su cumpleaños. El primero había sido Zetsu, a las doce en punto. En el grupo de sus compañeros de trabajo ya todos le habían felicitado y preguntado por sus planes, algunos de ellos sospechando que tal vez hubiera por ahí una chica. Obito les dio las gracias e ignoró los comentarios. Kakashi le mandó un vídeo extraño de Godzilla destruyendo una ciudad con un gorrito de fiesta y cantando feliz cumpleaños. También recibió una llamada de su abuela justo cuando entraba a ducharse, lo que lo retrasó casi media hora. Esperaba no llegar tarde, como en los viejos tiempos. Trabajar para Fugaku-san lo había hecho adquirir buenos hábitos.

[12:58] Deidara: _"Obviamente"_

[12:58] Deidara: _"Pero"_

[12:59] Deidara: _"Voy a llegar un poco tarde"_

[12:59] Deidara: _"Me ha llevado más de lo que pensé arreglarme"_

[12:59] Deidara: _"Te importa?"_

Obito respiró hondo, con una sonrisa.

[13:21] Obito: _"No"_

[13:21] Obito:_ "En absoluto"_

[13:21] Obito: _"También voy justo de tiempo"_

Fue al baño otra vez a cepillarse los dientes. Quería dejarlo para lo último para tener el aliento bien fresco. Lo hizo a conciencia, gastando mucho más tiempo del que normalmente gastaba, con cuidado de no ensuciarse.

—¿Llevo los caramelos de menta...? —murmuró para sí saliendo afuera sin un propósito en particular.

Al darse cuenta, fue hasta el sofá y se sentó en él de golpe. Era cierto que se había calmado tras aplazar el encuentro, pero volvía a sentir el corazón golpeando contra su pecho con cada latido. Y no podía permitírselo porque se iba a poder a sudar y no era el momento. Ya lo sería más tarde.

Intentó dejar la mente en blanco, pero desistió y se puso en pie con un bufido exasperado. Una rápida comprobación a los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta le hizo saber que llevaba la cartera y los pañuelos de papel, pero se había olvidado de los caramelos de menta. Los buscó en los cajones de la cocina y puso varios junto al paquete de pañuelos. De niño, esos y los de regaliz eran sus menos favoritos. En realidad lo seguían siendo, pero tenían su utilidad.

Pensó en irse en ese momento, pero sus pies lo llevaron hacia el lado contrario, a mirarse en el espejo una última vez. Revisó su pelo y después su cara. Quería pensar que no estaba mal.

—No la cagues esta vez, Obito —se dijo a su reflejo—. No digas estupideces, pero tampoco te quedes callado como un idiota. Ah, y no lo asustes yendo muy deprisa... Pero sin fingir desinterés...

Qué complicado.

Mejor irse ya y que le diera un poco el aire.

Pero antes... ¿Estaba bien la casa? Todas sus inseguridades anteriores y que él creyó tener superadas volvieron a él. Zetsu le había dicho que parecía que estaba planeando su boda. ¿Y si se le había ido la mano con lo de los pétalos?

Basta. Obito sacudió la cabeza. Sacó el celular y le mandó un mensaje a su amigo.

[13:43] Obito: _"Estoy a punto de quedar con él"_

[13:43] Obito: _"Deséame suerte"_

Y negándose a seguir pensando o a hacerle caso a esa voz interior que le decía que se olvidaba algo, tomó las llaves con gesto enérgico y salió por la puerta.

* * *

[14:07] Zetsu: _"Ánimo Tobi!_ ٩(°̀ᗝ°́)و_"_

[14:07] Zetsu: _"Cómete a ese pastelito de Osaka!"_

[14:08] Zetsu: _"Y deja a Tokyo en buen lugar~~"_

[14:08] Zetsu: " 👉👌"

Si Deidara apareciese de repente por la puerta y leyera eso, ¿qué diría? Abochornado de pensarlo, Obito cerró la ventana tras agradecerle los ánimos, que en realidad sólo lo había llevado a pensar más suciedades y ya veía a la camarera acercarse a su mesa por segunda vez, después de haberlo dejado a solas por cinco minutos con la carta.

—¿Sabe ya lo que va a tomar, señor? —preguntó, con el PDA en la mano.

Obito no lo sabía. Los nervios no lo habían dejado retener ningún elemento de la carta. La chica lo miraba sonriente. Debía tener la misma edad que Deidara y eso lo hizo preocuparse también por la posibilidad de que se conocieran y ella pensase cosas raras. Tokio era muy grande, pero nunca se sabía.

Y sus manos ya estaban sudando, debería ir a lavárselas después antes de que Deidara llegase.

—Tomaré un —Obito señaló algo al azar—... Café etíope Iru... Iruga...

—Irugachefu —lo ayudó ella, el stylus emitiendo un pequeño click cada vez que tocaba la pantalla.

—Por favor —contestó, sintiéndose idiota. Ahí fue consciente del efecto que iba a tener el meterse un café en el cuerpo con lo nervioso que iba—. Descafeinado, si es posible.

—Lo siento mucho señor, el café etíope no dispone de esa opción, pero tenemos descafeinado de otras variedades. ¿Prefiere pedir uno de esos?

Acabó pidiendo un jugo de naranja fresco. Tampoco estaba tan entusiasmado con su primera elección a decir verdad, no le iba tanto el café, no sin leche batida y azúcar como mínimo.

Fue a levantarse para lavarse las manos mientras su pedido llegaba, pero quedó petrificado a medio camino cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien pasó al local.

Era él.

Obito cayó de nuevo al sofá, incapaz de creerse que Deidara estuviera ahí a unos metros de él. El cuello de una camisa blanca asomaba por el escote en V de un jersey verde mar, sobre el cual había una chaqueta azul marino. Comenzó a juguetear con los pulgares mientras lo observaba examinar cada una de las mesas hasta dar con él. Sus ojos se encontraron, el chico sonrió, y Obito lo imitó, inseguro sobre si los nervios no harían que se viera más bien como una mueca extraña.

Se puso en pie para recibirlo cuando vio que Deidara se iba derecho a su mesa.

—Holasoyobitoencantado —consiguió decir con una pequeña reverencia, dándose cuenta cuando lo tenía ya muy cerca que sus ojos celestes eran más hermosos que en cualquier foto que le hubiera mandado.

Deidara siguió avanzando hasta invadir con descaro su espacio personal. El breve beso que le dio en los labios lo pilló desprevenido.

—Hola Tobi, soy Deidara. Encantado, hm.

Obito se llevó una mano a los labios, impactado por la presión que aún podía sentir en ellos. Un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Después miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se había dado cuenta. Oyó a Deidara reír.

—¿Es así como se saluda la gente en Osaka?

—Pareces sorprendido —contestó Deidara—. Deberías haberte documentado mejor sobre nuestras costumbres.

Volvió a examinar la cafetería. Por suerte nadie los estaba mirando. Aunque de haberlo hecho, Obito no hubiera preferido ser saludado de ninguna otra manera.

—Oh, no tenía ni idea —contestó, siguiéndole el juego—. ¿Debería hacerlo también? No quisiera ser descortés según los estándares de Osaka.

—Vamos, hazlo.

Esa vez no le importó que los vieran. Obito dio un paso al frente y se inclinó para besarlo, deseoso por otra breve probadita a sus labios que de nuevo le supo a poco. Se quedó mirando ese sedoso pelo rubio que se moría por tocar, hasta que sintió que iba a ponerse duro si no se ponía a pensar en otra cosa de inmediato.

—¿No vamos a sentarnos? —preguntó.

—Yo estaba esperando que tú lo sugirieras, te veías con ganas de irnos ya a tu casa y empezar a arrancarme ropa.

Obito se preguntó cuando se le iría a pasar el sofoco.

—Y-ya he pedido algo. Además también me apetece estar aquí contigo —se sentó, dando unos golpecitos al sofá a su lado para indicarle que se sentase junto a él—. Lo que no significa que no tenga ganas de... Lo otro.

No. Definitivamente su cara iba a seguir de ese color un rato más.

—Lo que tú quieras, hm —respondió Deidara, tomando la carta.

La camarera se acercó a ellos para dejar un vaso largo de jugo de naranja con una cañita roja en él. Al preguntarle a Deidara qué era lo que iba a tomar, este lo miró a él.

—¿Me recomiendas algo de comer?

—Prueba las tortitas suflé con helado de chocolate. Están muy ricas —contestó Obito.

—Quiero eso y un batido de _mango_, hm.

Una sonrisa lo traicionó con la mirada penetrante que le dedicó Deidara al decir esa última palabra.

—Muy bien —dijo la camarera con voz cantarina, obvio sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—Tomaré también otra ración de tortitas, por favor —dijo Obito.

Sabía que verlo comer iba a abrirle el apetito. Ese que había perdido desde que se levantó esa mañana.

—No he almorzado hoy —dijo Deidara cuando la camarera se fue—. Pensé que mejor pedía algo de comer ahora.

—¿No has almorzado? —Obito tomó la carta de nuevo—. Entonces deberías haber pedido algo más consistente.

Deidara le quitó la carta.

—No te molestes, hm. Sé que me vas a alimentar bien luego.

Por debajo de la mesa, sintió que ponía la mano sobre su rodilla derecha. Obito sonrió, rozando el dorso de su mano. Quedaron mirándose el uno al otro y por un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Mirarlo era como estar flotando entre las nubes. ¿De veras se iba a acostar con esa preciosidad? Siempre se había sentido como si el chico fuera un ángel bajado del cielo y él, Obito, un vulgar mortal que aún no entendía del todo qué había visto en él. Se le escapó un suspiro. Era hora de romper el silencio.

—Lo cierto es que yo tampoco he almorzado —confesó, frotándose la nuca—. No me ha dado mucha hambre hoy.

—Te preocupas porque yo coma consistente pero tú comes peor que yo, hm.

—No me gusta admitirlo, pero tienes... Algo de razón —Obito se llevó la cañita a los labios y dio un trago—... ¿Quieres probar?

Obito no se perdía detalle como Deidara tomaba el vaso y se llevaba la cañita a los labios, fijándose en sus uñas brillantes pintadas de negro, en la manera en que el jugo anaranjado se transparentaba a través de la cañita, y subía más y más... Cuando Deidara lo miró, Obito giró la cabeza al lado contrario.

—Está bueno —dijo Deidara—, ácido como a mí me gusta. Por un momento pensé que sería jugo asqueroso embotellado.

—No. Aquí lo exprimen ellos mismos. Es más caro que en otros lugares, pero merece la pena.

—¿Vienes mucho a este lugar? —preguntó Deidara.

—Solía hacerlo cuando me mudé. Comencé en la asesoría a tiempo parcial, y como está cerca del metro, todas las mañanas paraba aquí a desayunar. Después me subieron las horas y empecé a desayunar en casa, pero me gusta venir de vez en cuando. Aunque ya... El personal cambió. Antes conocía a todo el mundo.

Deidara asintió.

—Es más sofisticado y sobrio que los lugares que frecuento. Pero pega contigo, hm... Y el sofá es cómodo —de nuevo colocó la mano en su rodilla.

—Siento que me estás llamando aburrido de una forma amable.

Obito le agarró la mano, los pulgares de ambos recorriendo la piel del otro. El gesto encendía ese ardor por él que no se había ido del todo desde el primer chat de ambos.

—Nah. Si quisiera decirte aburrido te lo diría claramente —Deidara se arrimó más a él—. Me pareces interesante, de hecho.

—G-gracias —Obito tragó saliva—. También me lo pareces.

Al ver a la camarera acercarse se separaron de nuevo. Un aroma a repostería recién hecha y fruta tropical los envolvió cuando dejó los platos y el licuado de color amarillo muy pálido con un brote de hierbabuena encima frente a él.

Comenzaron a comer, intercambiándose las bebidas de vez en cuando. Obito pensó que podrían haber pedido cosas distintas, así tenían más variedad para probar, pero cuando lo dijo en voz alta, Deidara tomó un poco de tortita bañada en sirope y la acercó a sus labios. Emocionado, pero sin poder olvidarse de la preocupación de ser visto, Obito abrió la boca y la cerró alrededor del tenedor.

—Si te deja más tranquilo, mucha gente me confunde con una chica, hm.

—¿Mmh? —dijo mientras masticaba.

—Que pareceríamos una pareja hetero, en todo caso —al tragar, Obito lo miró. No parecía ser un reproche—. Te ves tenso. Supuse que era por eso, pero está bien que no te cortes tanto como pensé que harías.

—Lo siento. Ojalá pudiera tratarlo con más naturalidad.

—¿Nunca pensaste en salir del closet?

—Muchas veces, pero en todas decidí que no era buena idea. Mi familia es muy tradicional e inflexible.

—Te diría que los mandes a la mierda.

—Nada me gustaría más, pero no me interesa estar en malos términos con ellos. Además, ya me acostumbré a vivir así. Estaré bien.

—Tú conoces tu vida mejor que yo —se encogió de hombros—. ¿No lo sabe nadie?

—Sólo mi amigo Zetsu. Es como un hermano, o un hermanastro más bien.

—¿Más bien?

—Bueno, no quiero aburrirte con líos de familia. Mi padre lo acogió y nos crió como hermanos, aunque no lo seamos. Él siempre dijo que es su ahijado, hijo de unos buenos amigos fallecidos, aunque todos en la familia rumorean que es un hijo natural suyo y hacen como si no existiera —Obito se mordió la lengua. Ya estaba hablando de más.

Deidara soltó una carcajada.

—Ahora veo por qué dices que son unos rancios de mierda salidos del feudalismo.

—Bueno, no dije exactamente eso.

—Se me da bien ver detrás de los eufemismos, hm. Un hijo natural... ¿A la gente de los últimos quinientos años le sigue importando eso?

—Te sorprendería... Pero Zetsu no se parece en nada a nadie de la familia, me parece absurdo que piensen eso.

—¿Tienes alguna foto de él? Ya me entró curiosidad.

—No. Cambié de teléfono hace poco, déjame pedírsela, seguro él tiene.

Sacó el celular y le mandó unos cuantos mensajes, que Zetsu le devolvió a los pocos minutos con varios archivos adjuntos.

—Mira, en esta tendremos unos doce —dijo Obito pasándole el teléfono.

—Ah, qué mono eras —Deidara sonreía mirando la foto—. Y es verdad, no se parece en nada a ti.

Zetsu siempre fue muy alto y delgado, su pálida piel contrastando con la de Obito, que se bronceaba con facilidad.

—En esa foto hacía poco que se había mudado.

—¿Por eso llevan uniformes diferentes?

—Sí. Íbamos a escuelas secundarias distintas y Zetsu se negó a cambiarse —Deidara pasó a la siguiente foto—. En esa debería tener tu edad. Yo acababa de entrar a la universidad.

Deidara lo miró, y luego volvió a mirar la foto.

—Estás mejor ahora, hm.

—Supongo que es bueno que pienses así y no al revés —dijo, avergonzado y halagado a partes iguales.

—No digo que fueras feo antes. Eras más bien mono, y ahora estás muy bueno. Pero no le habría dicho que no a tu yo de esa época.

—Y yo habría caído en tus redes, justo como lo he hecho ahora —dijo, y Deidara le guiñó un ojo de la forma más sensual que nadie en su vida se lo había guiñado.

Se quedó sin respiración, y no volvió a recordar tomar aliento hasta que Deidara le preguntó sobre la siguiente foto.

—Oh, esa fue la última noche que Rin pasó en Japón. Estamos en el pub que abrió Zetsu.

—¿Lloraste? —le soltó Deidara.

—¡No! —espetó sin pensar.

—Tienes los ojos más brillantes.

—De acuerdo, tal vez lloré un poco... O bastante... Odio las despedidas. Pero no pensé que se me notaba tanto.

—A mí me parece que sí se nota, hm.

Obito le quitó el teléfono, y se observó a sí mismo. Puede que Deidara tuviera razón, y eso lo hizo sentir extrañamente expuesto.

—Está bien, ya no te enseño más fotos. Estás sacando demasiadas conclusiones con demasados pocos datos.

—Vamos no te avergüences... ¿Me enseñas el paquete todas las noches y te da vergüenza que yo sepa que lloraste hace diez años? —esa vez le puso la mano en la cadera.

—Seis años nada más —dijo, tocando la punta de su nariz con el dedo índice—. No te pases de listo.

Deidara lamió la punta de su dedo y Obito estaba demasiado impactado como para retirarlo. De no haber estado en público, ya lo habría callado a besos.

Zetsu acabó por mandarle más fotos, y faltando a lo que acababa de decir, él se las enseñó. Ahí estaba la de Halloween, con aquella máscara anaranjada con forma de espiral. La comida hacía rato que se había acabado y estaban en la segunda ronda de jugo de naranja. Cuando se fijó en el reloj, Obito observó que eran casi las cinco y eran los únicos clientes allí. La camarera que los atendió ya se había ido y un chico la sustituyó.

—Y Kakashi me ha dicho muchas veces que estoy invitado a Sapporo unos días, pero nunca he ido.

—Bueno, no te culpo. El tiempo es horrible, hm.

—De hecho está nevando ahora mismo. Vi unas fotos que subió ayer del yuki matsuri. Hacen esculturas con nieve. Te las voy a enseñar también. Si no estás cansado ya de ver fotos.

—No. De hecho recién recordé que me interesa el yuki matsuri.

—Eso fue lo que pensé.

Obito buscó la cuenta de Instagram de Kakashi, cuya descripción de "29. Profe. Perros. Jiraiya-sama fan", hizo reír a Deidara.

—Oh, eso es un Kraken, hm —Deidara tomó el teléfono de sus manos y agrandó la foto, asintiendo—. Es enorme. Seguro yo podría hacer algo así.

—Seguro que sí —dijo orgulloso, por haberle mostrado algo interesante.

—Si algún día participo, haré algo de ese tamaño. Como un dragón.

—Me encantaría ver eso —Obito ya estaba soñando despierto con ir juntos a Sapporo al año siguiente por el yuki matsuri.

Había en otra foto una fortaleza estilo chino con muralla y todo. Según los comentarios, las habitaciones y los muebles también estaban dentro. Todo de hielo.

—Es impresionante —comentó Obito fijándose en los minuciosos detalles del tejado.

—Sí. Aunque prefiero las esculturas de animales. La arquitectura... No le quito mérito pero no me interesa. Si tengo que pasar unos días con varias capas de ropa de invierno sólo para verlo, lo haría.

—Hoy es la clausura, según dice aquí.

Obito pensó en proponerle el viaje para el siguiente año. Pero le pareció demasiado pronto. Uno de los propósitos que se hizo fue el de no asustarlo con tonterías así, y por eso se calló.

—En Hokkaido necesitan ver lo que son capaces de hacer en Osaka. Si vas... ¿Me enseñarás fotos de tus esculturas?

—Oh, ya di por sentado que ibas a venirte —a Obito le dio un mini infarto—, siendo que ese amigo tuyo vive ahí y me has estado diciendo que te gustaría ir a visitarlo pero no te animas por el frío... Yo te haré entrar en calor, hmm —a Obito le dio otro mini infarto—. Pero si no q-

—¡Claro que quiero! —Obito tomó aire—. Sí, me gusta ese plan. Me gusta mucho. Es sólo que no quería hacerte sentir como que estábamos yendo demasiado deprisa.

—Nah. No se trata de velocidad, se trata de hacer lo que nos apetezca sin pensar en esas tonterías.

—Tienes toda la razón. Me gusta ese punto de vista.

Deidara rió.

—Te ves como si te hubieras sacado un peso de encima.

—En realidad... En realidad sí —dijo, no sabiendo como sentirse aún al ver que él lo estaba leyendo tan bien. En su opinión, Obito siempre había creído no ser tan obvio—. Y quedarnos en su casa nos ahorraría el alojamiento.

—¿Y me dejará quedarme a mí si no me conoce de nada?

—¿Quién no querría tener a un artista como tú en su casa? —preguntó, Deidara se irguió con orgullo—. Además yo le he hecho otros favores.

Deidara siguió curioseando entre el resto de las fotos.

—¿Cuántos perros tiene tu amigo?

—Ocho. Aunque yo sólo conozco a dos de ellos, Shiba y Pakkun. El resto los fue adoptando después de mudarse.

Deidara dejó escapar un silbido.

—Lo que me sorprende es que vayamos a caber todos.

—Podemos ir a un hotel y estar más tranquilos —Obito estaba pensando que incluso le gustaba más esa idea.

—¿Saliste del closet para él?

Obito negó con la cabeza.

—Como te dije, sólo Zetsu lo sabe. Pero si vamos a Sapporo se va a dar cuenta.

—Si tú crees que lo va a aceptar bien...

—Sí, él lo haría. Si no se lo dije antes es porque tampoco éramos tan cercanos. De hecho estamos muy distanciados desde que Rin se fue —Obito miró a Deidara apurar su segundo licuado—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás fuera del closet?

—Básicamente todo el mundo que conozco lo sabe, hm. Mi madre me pilló en el sofá besándome con un "amigo" cuando estaba en el instituto... Él se levantó y se disculpó varias veces mientras corría a la puerta. Lo vi corriendo descalzo por la acera con los zapatos en la mano.

—Me habría pasado lo mismo —confesó, frotando su nuca—. ¿Y tu madre qué te dijo?

—Hablamos del tema el resto de la tarde, lo aceptó bien pero se preocupó por lo que otros irían a pensar. Yo le dije que no me importaba y ya está.

—Me alegra. No todo el mundo es tan tolerante.

—Quienes tienen problemas conmigo gustándome la carne en lugar del marisco lo comentan a mis espaldas. Casi preferiría que me lo dijeran de frente, así podría contestarles.

—Tal vez no merezca la pena —reflexionó Obito—. Pero eres valiente. Es admirable que estés dando la cara así.

—En Osaka hay menos tabúes, hm. Y el desfile del orgullo es más grande que el de Tokyo. Sólo que la celebramos en otoño y no en primavera.

—Osaka siempre llevando la contraria al mundo —lo molestó—. Como alinearse a la derecha de las escaleras mecánicas. ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?

—Pero si lo piensas bien, otoño es la estación más colorida, hm, los árboles cambian de color y la fruta madura. Pega más con la imagen de la bandera arcoiris. Ah, ¿Y cómo sabes que no son ustedes en Tokio los que se alinean en el lado contrario?

—El resto del país parece opinar como nosotros. Y la primavera es mucho más colorida que el otoño.

—Bah las sakuras no son tan coloridas.

—Pues... Tienes razón.

—¿Ves? ¡Te he convencido, hm! Osaka gana.

A Obito le estaban entrando ya las ganas de empujarlo al sofá y saltarle encima, al son de aquella melodía de jazz. Miró la hora. Casi las cinco y media.

—¿Te importa si voy al baño antes de irnos?

Deidara se encogió de hombros y Obito le sonrió antes de voltearse. Al volver del baño, se pasó por la barra y pagó la cuenta.

—Podemos irnos cuando quieras —Deidara había estirado las piernas en el sofá mientras miraba su celular—. Ya te pondrás cómodo en mi casa.

Deidara se levantó y guardó el teléfono en su pequeña bolsa.

—No es cómodo precisamente como quiero ponerme en tu casa, hmm —respondió. Esa vez el camarero lo oyó, y tras hacer leve contacto visual con Obito, se giró y apretó el paso—. Veo que te entró la prisa.

—Ya pasamos demasiado tiempo ahí dentro —dijo Obito—. Y ni me enteré.

Sacó las llaves de su coche y apretó el botón. Los intermitentes parpadearon con un breve pitido.

—Tampoco me enteré. Hasta se me olvidó que habíamos quedado para coger, hm.

Obito pasó al asiento del conductor y revisó los espejos.

—Pero ya lo recordaste, espero.

—Sí, hm —respondió Deidara, mientras se ajustaba el cinturón ya en el asiento contiguo—. Por cierto... ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Nada.

—Pero...

—Invito yo. No te preocupes por eso —dijo abres de arrancar.

—De acuerdo. A la próxima te invito yo.

Obito asintió, pensando que si había próxima, ya se las arreglaría para no dejarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Del frío de la calle pasaron a la agradable temperatura del apartamento de Obito. Eran las seis y ocho minutos y la porción de cielo que se veía por la ventana estaba de un color rojo intenso que iba degradándose a naranja y finalmente azul. Sacó los brazos de su chaqueta y la colgó de su brazo antes de indicar a Deidara el par de zapatillas que eran para él.

—¿Me pasas el abrigo? —le dijo después.

El chico se lo sacó, pasándole también su bolso, los cuales Obito colgó en las manillas del armario de su dormitorio y salió de vuelta al salón, donde encontró a Deidara examinando el cuadro del nudo multicolor que compró la semana anterior.

—Cuando me preguntaba qué tipo de casa tendrías me imaginé algo así, hm —de la pintura pasó al bonsai. Obito sonrió al saber que el chico había estado tratando de imaginar cómo sería su casa—. ¿Tienes que regarlo mucho?

—En las instrucciones ponía que sólo cuando la tierra se quede seca. Un par de veces por semana.

—¿Vienen con instrucciones? —dijo, tras ahogar una carcajada—. Deberías encender la lámpara.

Finalmente, Deidara se fue hacia el balcón, a observar la vista sin abrir la puerta. Obito se colocó detrás de él, tan cerca que podía sentir su calor.

—¿Por qué? Aún queda un poco de luz natural. Esta iluminación queda más romántica —dijo en su oído, a la vez que lo abrazaba por detrás.

Detectó el aroma dulce y resinoso del pachuli viniendo de su cuello. Se acercó más para apreciarlo mejor y respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de ese aroma embriagador.

—Pronto no se verá nada, hm.

Obito se esforzó en pensar a derechas, a pesar de su estado. Ese perfume le recordó lo mucho que había deseado tenerlo en sus brazos. Había en él una fiera rugiendo, lista para saltar sobre Deidara. La sentía estrellándose contra la jaula en la que estaba y sólo tenía que dejarla suelta.

Todos sus músculos estaban en tensión. Su vientre hervía, anhelando contacto. Tan sólo era un pervertido que se acostaba con universitarios, y el pensamiento sólo conseguía avivar el fuego ardiendo en sus entrañas.

—¿Quieres que empiece yo? —susurró Deidara girándose en su abrazo.

Obito casi se atragantó tragando saliva. Tosió un par de veces y se aclaró la garganta.

—Si no es mucho pedir.

Despacio, Deidara desabotonó el botón inferior de su camisa, lo suficiente para meter la mano.

Obito colocó su mano sobre la de Deidara por fuera de la camisa. La empujó contra su cuerpo para sentir más su roce, moviéndola a la par que él. Algo en él se negaba a volver a tener esos dedos lejos de su cuerpo.

Con la mano libre, Deidara desabrochó un segundo botón y siguió subiendo, encendiendo como una mecha su piel.

Obito pasó su otro brazo por la cintura de Deidara, desesperado por más contacto. La tela de su suéter estaba suave y cálida, su tacto incitante. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, su mano estaba bajando por otra superficie más rugosa; la tela de su pantalón de mezclilla, que escondía unas nalgas tersas y firmes que cedían bajo la presión que iba ejerciendo.

—Mmmm.

Obito se estremeció de deseo al oír aquello. Deidara se había pegado demasiado a él. O puede que no lo suficiente, pensó justo después. La última de sus inhibiciones, esa voz que le decía que era un depravado, murió ahí. También su capacidad de pensar. Lo agarró del culo y lo dejó bien pegado a su cuerpo a la vez que subía la mano a través del pecho de Deidara hasta colocarla en su nuca. Lo atrajo a sus labios con una urgencia que ya era incapaz de aguantar, y Deidara respondió a su beso con fiereza, dejando también la mesura a un lado y arrancando los botones que aún quedaban abrochados. Adiós camisa de Armani, pero haría el sacrificio gustoso por aquel chico de Osaka.

Después se entretuvo en su corbata, Obito metía la mano por su suéter para acariciar su suave espada. Tuvo que parar un momento cuando Deidara intentó fallidamente sacarle la camisa abierta, con la corbata medio deshecha aún colgando de su cuello.

Sin dejar de besarse, lo tomó en peso. Deidara se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras lo llevaba al sofá, donde se dejó caer sentado con él encima. El tacto de sus manos explorando su pecho y de su lengua recorriendo su labio tras una mordida eran tan sublimes que finalmente ni se molestó en quitar la corbata colgandera.

Obito quería sentir mejor su piel contra la suya, le intentó sacar el suéter, y Deidara colaboró sacando los brazos de las mangas. Después vinieron las camisas de ambos. Tras arrojarlo al suelo, lo abrazó, atrapando sus brazos también, ambos torsos pegados.

La intensidad de sus jadeos aumentó. Deidara se frotaba en su pecho y el placer resultado parecía estar por volverlo loco. Impidió que liberase los brazos apretándolo más fuerte. Sus dedos se aferraron a la espalda de Deidara con la violencia suficiente como para dejar marcas.

—¡Ahh!

Con un gemido, Deidara se arqueó hacia delante. La erección de Obito cabeceó al quedar aprisionada contra la de él. Ambas empujaban la tela del pantalón, como anhelando encontrarse.

Deidara bajó a morder su cuello, y esa vez fue Obito quien gimió, desbordado por las sensaciones de placer y dolor en su sensible piel. Con una mano, jugueteaba con sus nalgas. Con la otra le seguía arañando la espalda.

Un pensamiento pasajero sobre los chupetones que iba a tener que tapar en los próximos días cruzó su mente, pero decidió no preocuparse. O su deseo por el chico decidió por él, junto con la necesidad de dejarle una marca también.

Con movimientos torpes, Obito apartó el cabello de Deidara a un lado. Empezó lamiendo su oreja. Después de un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo, bajó a su cuello y luego a su garganta. El reguero de círculos enrojecidos se hacía cada vez más y más largo, sus jadeos cada vez más lascivos. A la vez que Obito puso rumbo al pecho del chico, Deidara agarró su miembro metido en el pantalón. Se ensañó con su pezón izquierdo, tal vez demasiado, pero era difícil calcularlo teniendo esa mano frotándose contra el bulto en su entrepierna.

Le dio una gentil lamida como queriendo sanar el hematoma y ambos volvieron a besarse con tanta fiereza que Obito casi cae de espaldas.

No tenía ningún inconveniente en coger en el sofá, de hecho el escenario le atraía más que llevarlo al convencional dormitorio, ni siquiera saber que las cortinas no estaban echadas y podrían verlos desde el edificio de enfrente le importaba tanto, dado lo caliente que iba. Pero tanto el lubricante como los condones los había dejado allí, a parte de haber decorado la habitación para crear ambientación. No quería desperdiciar eso, ni quería romper la atmósfera de pasión existente.

Obito puso los brazos bajo las nalgas del chico, lo levantó en peso, y se lo llevo así enganchado a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo. Al llegar junto a la puerta del salón, giró el cuerpo para apoyarse en la pared. No podía ver lo que tenía por delante y prefería darse él el golpe que que se lo llevase Deidara.

Tras asegurarse de que prestaba al menos un poco de atención disimulada a su alrededor salió del salón caminando hacia atrás.

Para encender la luz de su dormitorio tuvo que soltar una mano, dejando con cuidado Deidara en el suelo. Se separaron, jadeando. Deidara examinó la habitación y Obito esperó impaciente algún tipo de opinión.

—Huele bien —Obito sonrió, fue una buena idea después de todo—. Oh, y has dejado aperitivos. Y yo que pensé que habíamos acordado comer otra cosa, hm.

—Sírvete tú mismo —dijo Obito—. A mí me gusta comenzar por el postre.

Tomó a Deidara en brazos, lo echó a la cama y se arrodilló en el colchón sobre él. Devoró su pecho y estómago mientras el chico reía y gemía a la vez, su cuerpo dando espasmos cada vez que pasaba cerca de sus costados.

—¿Cosquillas? —preguntó Obito, deteniéndose sólo lo necesario.

—¡Para! —Deidara reía.

Obito alzó la cabeza.

—¿Dónde las tienes?

—Más o menos por aquí, hm.

Señaló la zona de su costado inmediatamente superior a su cadera, Obito la rozó, provocando que Deidara se volviera a encoger.

—Está bien, la dejaré en paz —dijo antes de un breve beso en los labios.

Deidara tomó uno de los pétalos sobre el edredón azul marino y lo examinó.

—Nunca me habían tratado así en mi vida.

—¿Nunca te habían tratado como te mereces?

El comentario lo hizo reír.

—Qué cursi eres, hm.

—No tiene nada de malo —se pegó a su cuerpo para frotar ambas erecciones.

—Mmmm —Deidara también empujó las caderas hacia arriba para aumentar la fricción—... Puede que sí me haya entrado algo de hambre.

No debería estar sonrojándose, pero Obito sintió la sangre agolparse al subir a su rostro. Que Deidara le dijera eso con esa expresión de desvergonzado no lo vio venir.

—A mí también. ¿Te importa si me sirvo antes? —dijo Obito.

Tomó el recipiente con nata sin montar y vertió un poco en el estómago de Deidara. El chico ahogó un pequeño grito. Puede que estuviera algo fría aún, pero a Obito le gustaba aquella visión. Por eso quedó mirándola un poco antes de tomar una fresa, pasarla por la nata y darle un bocado.

—La mejor fresa que he probado en mi vida —agregó, saboreando el dulzor afrutado y cremoso—. ¿Quieres probar tú?

—No era eso lo que me apetecía, hm.

—Tenemos mucha tarde por delante —contestó Obito, tomando otra fresa para untarla en el charco de nata—. Nadie va a prohibirte que tomes otras cosas.

Lo acercó a sus labios y Deidara lo mordió, una gota de nata se resbaló de sus labios. Obito puso de nuevo en el recipiente lo que quedaba de la fresa y bajó a lamer su mentón.

Tras un pequeño gemido lascivo, Deidara rió, y se abrazó a su cuello para hacerlo descender y darle otro beso. Mierda, la nata. Parecía que iba a tener que limpiarse él también, tal vez después de aquel beso. Obito no lo habría interrumpido por nada del mundo. Ambas lenguas se exploraban, candentes y sensuales, incapaces de separarse otra vez. Deidara se arqueó hacia arriba chocando contra sus caderas, y Obito pensó que se iba a derretir de placer y felicidad.

Cuando el cuello comenzó a dolerle, se irguió, observando todo su torso manchado de blanco.

—Imagino que ahora toca limpiar todo esto —susurró Obito, falto de aliento.

—Mmmh, me pido primero. Deidara se sentó, acercando su cara a su estómago. Obito cambió de posición para facilitarle el trabajo mientras observaba la lengua lamer en dirección ascendente y dejándolo limpio. Aquellos labios ardían mientras recorrían su piel, mordiendo con suavidad aquí y allá.

Un ruidoso jadeo se le escapó a Obito cuando sin previo aviso, Deidara le agarró el paquete.

—¡Ahh! ¡K-katsu!

Deidara y él hicieron contacto visual.

—¿Mmh?

—Deidara...

Él volvió a cerrar los ojos, como intentando disfrutar al máximo cada segundo de aquello. Su verga necesitaba con urgencia un poco más de espacio. La presión por la falta del mismo era ya dolorosa. Tal vez eso lo ayudase a no correrse.

Deidara se tomó su tiempo en dejarlo limpio, se irguió, relamiéndose los labios manchados de blanco.

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de tener este cuerpo para mí solo, hm.

—Puedes seguir.

Obito estiró el brazo para colocar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Con una sonrisa viciosa, Deidara se agachó de nuevo a lamer su cuello, luego su mentón y al besarlo en los labios, agarró de nuevo su paquete, con mucha más fuerza que antes. Obito gimió más alto de lo que hubiera pretendido.

—Estás como una piedra —susurró Deidara. Sus manos comenzaron a trabajar en desabrocharle el pantalón—. Te va a explotar.

Al mirar abajo, Obito vio que su pantalón se había manchado de nata también.

—Hey, me estás quitando el trabajo —le reclamó Obito—. Se supone que soy yo quien debe limpiarte.

—Yo no te lo quito. Tus pantalones te lo están quitando.

Era uno de sus mejores pantalones, pero si lo tenía que llevar después a la tintorería, que así fuera. Ese momento no se podía arruinar por nada.

—Entonces que vayan fuera.

—Buena idea, hm.

Obito se bajó el pantalón y Deidara lo hizo todo un poco más difícil dando tirones de la parte de abajo. Con una prenda de menos para oprimirlo, el bulto en su ropa interior se veía mucho más grande.

—Mmm qué buena pinta.

Ni bien el pantalón cayó al suelo, ya tenía otra vez a Deidara encima. Obito resopló al sentir todo el peso de su hermoso cuerpo sobre el suyo.

—Esto es lo que me gustaría estar haciendo ahora, hm.

Sentado sobre su entrepierna, Deidara comenzó a botar, ayudándose con el colchón. Con cada salto se dejaba caer con fuerza sobre su verga, a la cual le estaba encantando aquel tratamiento. Aquel chico tenía demasiada energía.

—Deida- mmh... ¡Deidara! Vas a mancharme otra vez.

Él ahogó una carcajada, entre sensuales jadeos. Y aumentó la fuerza con la que rebotaba.

—Entonces te limpiaré otra vez.

Le sacó la lengua bajando su cuerpo poco a poco mientras Obito lo empujaba para mantenerlo lejos. Reunió toda su concentración, lo cual no fue fácil, agarró a Deidara y giró el cuerpo para tirarlo al colchón. Con rapidez, usó sus piernas para inmovilizar las suyas y le sujetó los brazos al edredón.

—¡Hey! —exclamó entre risas.

Obito lo sentía forcejear en vano.

—Estate quieto un rato.

Y se inclinó a lamer su vientre. La impaciencia mezclada con el deseo daban un toque de brusquedad a sus actos. Obito descubrió ahí que ese era su dulce favorito y el único que quería comer el resto de su vida. ¿Y por qué estaba la piel de Deidara tan suave y apetecible? Tras dejarlo reluciente, Obito no podía parar de devorarlo. Los gemidos risueños, la forma en que lo llamaba idiota y pataleaba cada vez que pasaba por la zona de las cosquillas, sus erráticas embestidas que hacían que sus erecciones se frotasen. Cada detalle hacía ese momento único y especial.

Subió a su pecho, para lamer uno de sus pezones mientras pellizcaba el otro. Deidara tomó su cabeza y lo obligó a subir aún más, hasta quedar cara a cara. Se veía feliz, despeinado y falto de aliento.

—Me encantas —susurró Obito.

Y siguió besuqueando su cuello porque aunque hubiera querido, no habría sido capaz de parar. Se perdió en su textura y sabor, y en los exquisitos jadeos del chico, hasta que la melodía de su celular lo desconcentró. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Obito siguió con su tarea.

—No contestes, hmm —dijo Deidara.

Obito levantó la cabeza.

—No iba a hacerlo —le aseguró.

Se besaron, restregando sus cuerpos ahora limpios el uno en el otro mientras el teléfono sonaba. Se preguntó quien podría ser, pero tampoco le interesaba tanto. No más que volver loco de placer al chico entre sus brazos al menos.

Incapaz de dejar de palpar la suavidad de su piel, Obito fue descendiendo otra vez, dejando besos en su torso. Era hora de quitarle el pantalón a él también. Desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera. Su índice recorrió la superficie dura y abultada de arriba a abajo. El gemido que le arrancó fue tan sensual que necesitaba oírlo otra vez. Dando un pequeño tirón de los pantalones, Obito pasó la lengua por el boxer granate, insistiendo en la creciente mancha de líquido preseminal.

_"¡Bon jour, Obito!"_

Mierda, era Rin. Y él no debió haber dejado la aplicación de contestador automático funcionando pero ¿Cómo iba a adivinarlo? La tendría que llamar después, le habría gustado hablar con ella, pero lo había hecho en el peor de los momentos.

Subió las manos por el torso de Deidara para pellizcar sus pezones mientras lamía su boxer.

_"Deben ser como las siete allá en Japón. Aquí son casi las once. Pensé que ya estarías desocupado, o tal vez estás de celebración con los chicos del trabajo. Sea como sea, si no puedes contestar ahora espero que signifique que te lo estás pasando bien."_

Oh, no sabes cuanto. Obito pensó. Los jadeos de Deidara no lo dejaban oír bien.

_"¡Tu jefe no puede encerrarte en la oficina un día como hoy! Espero que sea lo primero y no lo segundo. Voy a ir de vista a Tokio en verano, espero que podamos quedar. Hace años que no nos vemos, pero como ves, nunca me olvido de tu cumpleaños. ¡Que pases un buen día! ¡Llámame cuando estés menos ocupado!"_

Deidara había levantado la cabeza. Llevaba unos segundos en silencio.

—Me parece que se te olvido mencionar que era tu cumpleaños, hm —dijo Deidara con una mirada de reproche.

—No me emociona tanto el día como parece.

—Pero aún así insististe en quedar hoy —respondió, no parecía molesto. Más bien curioso.

Si Deidara estaba pensando que era patético, no se equivocaría. No sabía si lo juzgaba por ello o no, pero Obito se sintió juzgado igual.

—Quería...

—Mmm, está bien. Sólo apaga ese teléfono antes de que te empiece a llamar más gente.

Obito se levantó a dejarlo en modo reunión.

—Está bien, mi abuela ya me llamó en la mañana —oyó a Deidara reír mientras se ocupaba de su celular—. Debí habértelo dicho antes, lo sé, pero no encontré la ocasión.

En ese instante, sintió que Deidara se pegaba a su espalda, sus manos agarrando sus nalgas para subir luego hasta sus caderas.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres estar haciendo un día como hoy? Si la respuesta es sí, entonces todo está bien.

—La respuesta es sí.

Se volteó con una urgente necesidad de abrazarlo.

—Entonces eso es lo que importa. Nadie ha escrito reglas sobre cómo uno debe pasar su cumpleaños. Y si alguien las ha hecho, entonces las rompemos y ya está. No te reprimas. Este país se reprime demasiado.

—Lo sé en el fondo. Pero necesitaba oírlo.

Lo apretó contra él, hasta que sintió el bulto clavado en su ingle. En el fondo se había quitado un peso de encima.

—También puedes ponerte mimoso si quieres. Estoy a favor de casi cualquier tipo de aventura, hm.

—Bien —dijo Obito.

Permaneció un instante más así, hasta que los labios de Deidara rozaron su oreja. Su aliento cálido lo hizo estremecer.

—Ya que es tu cumpleaños. ¿Hay algo especial que quieras hacer?

—Compré algo, como te dije por teléfono.

—¿Dónde lo tienes?

Obito señaló a la mesilla junto a su cama.

—Está todo en el cajón del centro.

—¿Todo? —dijo Deidara yendo a mirar.

—Tal vez me excedí. Pero no me decidía —dijo como si fuera una disculpa.

Tras abrir el cajón, Deidara comenzó a examinar sus compras.

—Te llevaste la tienda entera, hm.

—Fue vergonzoso cuando fui a pagar.

—¿Ves? Por eso digo que este país debe dejar de reprimirse tanto. El sexo es tabú, pero el hentai de tentáculos es lo que más vende. Qué asco —dijo, examinando dos botellas de lubricante de diferentes sabores.

—Es cierto. Hay algo mal en este país —Obito se sentó en la cama a su lado—. ¿Hay algo que quieras probar primero?

—Estos condones nunca los he usado —tras leer las etiquetas, Deidara se quedó con uno sabor banana—. Pensé que íbamos a tardar un mes en probar todo, pero va a ser más, hm.

—Bien por mí —dijo Obito. Era hora de terminar de arrancarle ese pantalón.

Señaló a Deidara para que se acostase en la cama y arrodillándose a su lado, dio un tirón del mismo y lo arrojó al suelo hecho una bola.

—También por mí.

Obito sonrió, feliz por una prueba más de que ambos estaban dispuestos a más encuentros.

—Estoy pensando que te voy a quitar ya la ropa interior, así deja de estorbar.

Se moría por verlo desnudo en su cama, rodeado de pétalos.

—Entonces quítatela tú también, hm. Llevo días esperando para ver a diecinueve centímetros-san —Deidara tiró del elástico de su ropa interior, se asomó para mirar y dio un grito ahogado.

—¡H-hey! Nada de trampas.

Saber que su verga estaba a la vista lo puso a la vez más nervioso y más duro aún.

—Ya sé por qué has comprado tanto lubricante. Para que esto me entre entero.

Obito pudo sentir la ola de calor en todo su cuerpo al ser consciente que estaba a punto de cogerse a aquella hermosura. Terminó de quitarse el boxer, y Deidara no tardó ni un segundo en agarrar su verga.

Esa visión se le quedaría grabada a fuego para siempre.

—Mierda, necesito comerme esta polla ahora mismo. ¿Me pasas un condón?

—Mmhh...

La mano de Deidara comenzó a masturbarlo con extrema suavidad. Tentándolo. A Obito le temblaban las manos. Dio varias vueltas a la caja, pero no conseguía encontrar la manera de romper el celofán.

—Se supone que tienes que tirar de la línea roja, hmm.

—N-no... Ahh... ¡No la encuentro!

Usando la fuerza bruta, Obito rompió la parte superior de la caja junto con el plástico que la envolvía. Al menos lo hizo reír.

—¿Puedes abrir un condón por mí?

Miró hacia abajo, los ojos azules de Deidara fijos en los suyos, la mano de uñas pintadas de negro cerrada alrededor de su verga, moviéndose de la base a la punta. Lenta y torturante.

—Sólo si recuerdo como se hacía.

Obito ya no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo. Sacó un condón, tirando la mitad en el proceso. Los arrojó al suelo para que no molestasen mientras rasgaba el envoltorio y sacaba la funda de látex de color amarillo.

—Quítate el boxer —ordenó Obito.

Y miró mientras apoyaba el condón sobre su glande y lo desenrollaba, como Deidara se bajaba la única prenda que le quedaba. Ese traserito suave y terso que tanto había imaginado quedó al fin a la vista junto con su erección. Era tal y como imaginó, lo más hermoso que había visto en su maldita vida. Podría tomarle una foto, imprimirla y enmarcarla para que no pasase un día sin recordarla.

Cuando se empezó a preparar para hacerle la felación cumpleañera de su vida, Obito lo detuvo. No quería esperar su turno, pero tampoco dejar a Deidara con hambre. Tomó la caja de condones de cereza y la rompió, sacando uno. El chico alzó una ceja, sonriendo.

—Acuéstate boca arriba y... Alza las piernas.

Deidara hizo lo que le pedía sin hacer preguntas. Sujetó sus tobillos con las manos y los separó. Obito gateó sobre él hasta quedar arrodillado con la cabeza de Deidara entre sus piernas. Le puso el condón, de color rosa chicle mientras sentía a Deidara comenzar a dar lamidas a su glande.

Pasó una de sus piernas por su espalda para liberar una mano con la que sujetar la base de su erección.

Obito se asomó por el hueco.

—Hola, hm.

—Hola. ¿Todo bien ahí abajo?

Otra lamida seguida de una sensación de succión en su glande lo dejó sin respiración.

—No sabe mal esta cosa, pensé que sería peor.

—Mmmm, que aproveche.

—Lo mismo digo, hm.

Su nariz registraba el dulzor del condón que Deidara llevaba puesto. Sujetándolo de la espalda con un brazo, Obito se introdujo el glande en su boca. Tuvo que poner todo su empeño en sujetar a Deidara, cuyo cuerpo se había estremecido al contacto.

—Sabe como unos dulces que solía comer cuando era pequeño.

Deidara estalló en una carcajada para luego comenzar a toser. Obito se preguntó si estaría bien.

—¡No me hagas reír mientras te la chupo!

—Lo siento.

Mantener la postura fue complicado, pero merecía la pena. Obito pronto encontró un movimiento que le resultaba cómodo, chupando sólo la punta por un rato, para de vez en cuando tragarse su verga entera y volver a subir. Deidara se seguía retorciendo mientras lo sujetaba, la vibración cada vez que ahogaba un gemido con su verga adentro hacía temblar sus piernas de placer.

Deidara lo masturbaba con una mano mientras chupaba. A veces lo ayudaba un poco moviendo las caderas, pero dado su estado era difícil controlar la intensidad. Una cosa era segura, su verga no quería salir jamás de esa cavidad caliente y húmeda. Obito sintió su urgencia en la forma en que succionaba y la velocidad desesperada de la mano de Deidara. Su cuerpo parecía querer derretirse por la maestría de aquella mamada, a pesar de lo complicado de la postura.

Para mostrarle de lo que era él capaz, Obito cobró velocidad. Los cortos gemidos que el chico exhalaba se volvieron más agudos. Mantuvo ese ritmo, mientras que la placentera presión en su ingle crecía y crecía. Obito quería probar cuanto podía tardar en hacerlo correrse. Mantuvo la velocidad incluso cuando notó que a Deidara se le comenzaba a hacer difícil el tomar aire. Los temblores en sus piernas eran más y más violentos, hasta que lo obligó a sacar la verga de su boca para tomar aire.

La mano de Deidara siguió con el trabajo que antes hacía su boca.

—¡Nnhhh! ¡Más desp... Más despacio! —exclamó. Su voz desesperada, aguda y cansada.

Obito calmó el ritmo. La calentura que llevaba encima no lo dejó darse cuenta antes, pero también necesitaba un descanso.

Los gemidos de ambos se calmaron. Tras haber estado cerca del orgasmo, una frustrante insatisfacción se hizo presente. Su cadera se agitó, buscando la fricción de la mano que envolvía su miembro.

—Más... Deprisa. Deprisa otra vez, mmmmm.

Obito lo complació, aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de la mamada una vez más. Deidara hizo lo mismo y pronto sintió el orgasmo acercarse, con mucha más violencia que antes. La fatiga en su cuerpo estaba empezando a notarse. También a Deidara cuya pierna no paraba de resbalarse y que mantenía la postura por obstinación nada más.

—Un momento —dijo Obito.

Se dejó caer con cuidado a un lado, apoyó un codo en el colchón y Deidara hizo lo mismo. La felación mutua continuó en esa nueva postura.

Obito no se decidía entre si tomarse más tiempo para en ese torturante tira y afloja o darle a su cuerpo lo que le pedía. Pero Deidara estaba chupando su verga a una velocidad endemoniada y todo lo que podría haber en su cabeza se borró, excepto su necesidad de correrse o la de hacer que él se corra.

Sentir que Deidara enloquecía y llenaba el condón de espeso y caliente semen, ayudó a Obito a caer al orgasmo también.

Todos sus músculos liberaron la tensión acumulada a la vez, y sus gemidos subieron en intensidad.

Disfrutando la sensación de bienestar en su cuerpo, Obito se dejó caer al colchón jadeando. Sonreía, escuchando a Deidara respirar tan trabajosamente como él. Había conseguido hacerlo disfrutar, con eso se daba por satisfecho.

—Nunca había hecho algo así en la primera vez —dijo Deidara.

Obito se incorporó, retiró el preservativo de su miembro aún duro, e hizo un nudo. Trató de no pensar que lo estaba llamando pervertido de una forma muy sutil.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido?

—Me sorprendió. Pero te dije que estaba dispuesto a casi cualquier cosa, hm —respondió mientras se quitaba su propio condón.

En el fondo, sabía que no le estaba reprochando su perversión. No iba con él algo así. Deidara era un chico abierto de mente, se preguntó si era por ser de Osaka, o por ser parte australiano. La gente que él conocía no era así. Nadie. Aquel chico era único. Tras tomar el preservativo, se levantó y los tiró juntos a la papelera. Luego volvió a la cama, pasó un brazo por la espalda de Deidara y lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

—Me lo he pasado bien.

—También, pero ahora tengo hambre.

Ahí, Obito fue consciente también del vacío en su estómago. Comieron un puñado de fresas entre los dos pero eso no lo sació.

—Normal. No hemos almorzado más que las tortitas.

—Y vergas.

—Y vergas... ¿Pedimos una pizza a domicilio? —preguntó, besando su pelo.

—¿Pizza? Eso no se pregunta, hm.

—Decidido entonces —dijo Obito yendo a por su teléfono.

Abrió la aplicación de la pizzería y volvió junto a Deidara para echar un vistazo juntos al menú.

—¿Alguna preferencia en particular? ¿Alergias? ¿Te gusta el queso?

—A todo el mundo le gusta el queso —bromeó Deidara, rodando los ojos.

—Bien, porque a mí me gustan con mucho queso.

—Suena bien, hm. Me gustan todas, pide la que sea.

—Muy bien, una carbonara con mucho queso —presionó el botón de completar el pedido y la mascota de la pizzería lo avisó que tardaría tres cuartos de hora—. ¿Brindamos mientras esperamos?

—Brindemos, hm. ¿No quieres que te cante cumpleaños feliz? Porque me parece que ya hemos soplado la vela lo suficiente.

—Prefiero que sigamos soplando la vela.

Obito se inclinó a besarlo en los labios y Deidara se reclinó en su pecho. Deseó que nunca se moviera de ahí.

—Mmm... Me gusta que seas mimoso. Es un cambio.

—Y a mí me gusta mimarte, así que todo bien —hubo un silencio—. Pero normalmente no es así.

Al oír aquello, Deidara se irguió para observarlo.

—Entonces... ¿Soy especial para ti? —dijo con un deje de orgullo.

—Pensé que eso estaba claro.

—Me caes cada vez mejor, hm.

Se besaron varias veces. Obito aún no creía lo bien que sabían aquellos labios, o lo suave que estaba su piel.

—Lo mismo podría decir yo.

—Pero si me mimas mucho —comenzó a decir Deidara entre beso y beso—... Me voy a mal acostumbrar.

—Bien por mí, porque planeo seguir haciéndolo. ¿Entonces brindamos?

—Está bien, hm.

Deidara tomó una de las copas finas y Obito tomó la botella. Le quitó el papel dorado y el alambre que recubría el corcho y comenzó a sacarlo.

—Vas a bañarnos si lo haces así —comentó Deidara.

—¿Debería agitarla? —consideró Obito—. Desde que te vi con la nata encima me agrada la idea de bañarte en espuma también.

—Me usas de plato y ahora también de vaso, hm.

—Si se le permite al cumpleañero...

Su sorisa se ensanchó y dándole una sacudida a la botella, tiró del corcho, que salió del agujero con un ruidoso 'pop'. La espuma salió disparada, cayendo en el pecho a Deidara, en el edredón y escurriendo por el brazo de Obito.

—Ahora huelo a champán.

—Pienso arreglarlo en un minuto —dijo Obito—. ¿Por qué podríamos brindar?

Llenó primero el vaso de Deidara y luego el suyo.

—Porque no te dejes explotar y porque te empiece a importar menos lo que piensen los demás.

—Hey...

—Y porque cumplas muchos más, hm.

Sus copas chocaron y ambos dieron un sorbo a la bebida dorada y burbujeante.

—Está siendo una buena cita. También deberíamos brindar porque haya más como esta —volvió a acercarle la copa y Deidara la chocó con la suya antes de un segundo trago.

—¿Qué es esa caja roja tras la botella? —preguntó Deidara, dejando su bebida en la mesita.

—Pocky. Venía de regalo con la bebida, era una oferta de San Valentín y no pude resistirlo, al parecer son edición limitada, el palo sabe a fresa.

Deidara dejó escapar un murmullo de interés.

—Tienen buena pinta. Vamos a probarlos.

Obito lo observó abrir la caja y rasgar el celofán plateado de dentro. No era más que pockys normales, solo que el palo era rosado. Deidara tomó uno y le dio un bocado. La galleta crujía al masticarla.

—¡Mmm! No está mal —dijo asintiendo, antes de ofrecerle otro bocado que él tomó.

Sabía como un pocky normal, solo que más afrutado. No tan dulce como la variedad de chocolate rosa, pero le gustó el cambio.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho el desafío del pocky?

—No desde que iba al instituto, hm.

Obito debía admitir que en el instituto hubiera sido demasiado tímido como para hacerlo, pero esas cosas no se llevaban cuando él era estudiante. La moda surgió después, cuando ya estaba terminando la carrera y todos estaban demasiado mayores como para hacer esas cosas. Alzó las cejas, colocando la parte sin chocolate del pocky entre sus labios y ofreciéndole el otro extremo a Deidara, quien al verlo sonrió rodando los ojos.

—¡Te acabo de comer la verga! ¿¡A esto llamas desafío!?

Como no podía hablar para que no se le cayese el palito de la boca, Obito lo señaló haciéndole saber que eso no iba a echarlo atrás y Deidara acabó por sentarse en sus piernas y morder la otra punta del pocky. Cada uno comenzó a morder por su lado y en cuanto sus labios se rozaron, Obito lo tomó de la nuca para besarlo con pasión.

Sin darle un respiro, empujó a Deidara al colchón y lamió toda la espuma que le había caído encima. Su piel era tan adictiva que costaba creerlo.

—No puedo dejar de hacer esto —dijo ente besos y lamidas—. ¿Cómo estás tan suave?

—Mi trabajo me costó, hmm. Es bueno ver que lo aprecias... ¡Ahh! —Obito le dio un pequeño bocado—. Pasé toda la tarde en el cuarto de baño haciéndome un tratamiento corporal.

—¿Y lo hiciste por mí?

—Quería que te llevases una buena impresión.

Obito levantó la cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos. Su mano pasó a acariciar su torso de arriba a abajo.

—Ya me la iba a llevar —dijo conmovido por el esfuerzo que Deidara le había puesto a aquel encuentro—. Además, lo que has conseguido es que me vuelva adicto a ti.

—¿Y por qué das por hecho que no era eso lo que yo buscaba?

—No tengo nada que objetar. Acepto esta adicción y lo que conlleve.

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Obito se tomó su tiempo en acariciar la piel su torso y estómago y nada más. Ambos cómodos en aquella situación, Deidara se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos. A veces suspiraba o se reía y encogía cuando su mano pasaba cerca de la zona de las cosquillas.

—¿Vas a recibir al repartidor de pizzas así? Ya debe estar por llegar.

—Siempre me mandan un mensaje cuando están en camino, hay tiempo.

—Lo silenciaste antes, hm.

—Ups... Cierto.

Obito tomó el teléfono de la mesita y lo revisó. En efecto, el repartidor le había enviado un mensaje dos minutos atrás. Caminó hasta el armario, sacó de él una bata gris y negra, y se la puso. Deidara quedó en la cama, tirado entre los pétalos.

—¿Puedo sacarte una foto así? Te prometo que no la verá nadie más.

Deidara asintió, posando para la fotos en varias posturas.

—Deberíamos hacer más fotos luego —dijo Deidara—. Ahora que lo dices yo también quiero tener alguna.

—Si son sólo para ti, me parece bien.

—Tengo una carpeta oculta con contraseña, hm. La hice para guardar las fotos que me mandaste.

—¡Yo también hice eso! —exclamó Obito, contento por ver que Deidara se tomaba esas cosas en serio—. He mirado tanto tus fotos que no sé cómo no se han gastado ya.

Se fue a ver las que acababa de sacar antes de guardarlas junto con las otras. Deidara parecía un modelo haciendo una sesión profesional de fotos eróticas. Solo que esas maravillas serían sólo para sus ojos.

—Hey, de momento sigo aquí —le recordó Deidara—. Haz eso cuando me vaya.

Ese fue el momento en que tocaron el timbre de la calle.

—Ya está ahí nuestro aperitivo —Obito sonrió, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de la bata—. ¿Y mis zapatillas?

—Tiradas en el salón, hm.

Se aseguró de que el cinturón estaba bien apretado antes de vocalizar "Ya vuelvo" y salir a abrir el portal para el repartidor antes de que llamase otra vez.

El olor de la caja lo hacía salivar, abriendo su apetito más aún. Cuando volvió al dormitorio, Deidara estaba escribiendo algo en su teléfono mientras reía.

—¿Qué es?

—Mi amiga Kurotsuchi quiere saber si ya cogimos.

—Dile que estamos reponiendo fuerzas para el segundo asalto.

Deidara lo miró un momento.

—¿Ves? Suenas mucho más sexy cuando te quitas los complejos.

—¿Será que se piensa mejor después de un orgasmo como ese?

Obito abrió la caja la dejó sobre la cama. No sólo olía delicioso, también tenía muy buena pinta. El queso extra se veía un poco tostado y crujiente tal y como a él le gustaba.

Fue a la cocina a por un par de platos y cuando volvió le pasó uno a Deidara.

—Pizza y champán en la cama —murmuró Obito, pensando en lo extraña que era la combinación—. Pero prefiero esto a un restaurante caro.

—Es como un picnic pero sin ropa, hm —dijo Deidara tras poner una porción de pizza en su plato y prepararse para darle el primer bocado.

—Ten cui... —comenzó a decir Obito. Demasiado tarde, porque Deidara ya había averiguado que morder una pizza recién hecha sin soplarle era una mala idea, gruñó abriendo la boca y abanicándose con la mano—. Bebe un poco de champán.

Estirando el brazo para agarrar su copa, Deidara se bebió la mitad.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió Obito, preocupado.

—Sí, me pasa siempre.

—No te gusta esperar a lo bueno. ¿Cierto? A mí también me pasa mucho.

—Cuando comenzamos a hablar planeaba proponerte quedar en dos días. Aquella fecha me pareció lejana, pero ahora entiendo por qué.

La pizza ya estaba a una temperatura más razonable, así que Deidara intentó de nuevo.

—También me hubiera gustado verte antes. Pero no me arrepiento de haber esperado, está siendo un buen cumpleaños.

—Y yo buscaba algo diferente y encontré algo diferente, hm.

Obito asintió, sintiéndose ingrávido. Deidara era demasiado en todos los sentidos.

—Se me han ocurrido más planes que podríamos hacer juntos, si tú quieres.

—Cuenta.

En un tiempo récord Deidara se había comido la primera porción de pizza y ahora estaba mordisqueando el borde.

—¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a Osaka para día blanco? Podrías enseñarme la ciudad.

Deidara frunció el ceño. El gesto puso a Obito nervioso, comenzó a pensar que no le había gustado la idea.

—¿No nos vamos a ver otra vez hasta el día blanco? —se quejó.

—¡No! Claro que no, también quiero verte otra vez pronto. Sólo pensé que podríamos ir tú y yo a hacer un poco de turismo, pasar ahí el fin de semana y volver el domingo... Si te gusta la idea. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que para ti no debe ser tan emocionante ir a Osaka. Siempre quise ir pero nunca tuve la ocasión, y ahora la tengo.

—Hmmm —Deidara quedó pensativo—. Podría llevarte a mis sitios favoritos. Tengo un examen el día blanco, podríamos ir a celebrar lo bien que me salió.

—Oh, cierto. Olvidé que ya casi acaba el curso. Llevo tantos años alejado de los estudios que tiendo a olvidarme de esas cosas. ¿No tendrás muchos exámenes finales?

—Tengo varios, hm. Pero tampoco va a cambiar tanto las cosas. Puedo estudiar en el... ¿Cómo vamos a ir?

—Había pensado en tren bala. En el trabajo tenemos de clientes a varias empresas de servicios ferroviarios y nos dan descuentos. Yo me encargo de eso, tú no te preocupes de nada.

Deidara no contestó de inmediato.

—Igual debe ser mucho dinero el tren bala.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy ganando mucho más de lo que necesito para vivir.

Observó como Deidara ya había terminado su segunda porción de pizza mientras que él recién la empezaba. Le sorprendió lo rápido que comía.

—Cuando yo era estudiante siempre estaba mal de dinero. No me gustaría arrastrarte a caprichos míos que no te puedes permitir, así que me hago cargo.

—Es como si tuviera un sugar daddy, hm —dijo, ocupado en su tercera porción.

—H-hey... No te pases. No soy tan mayor.

Deidara le guiñó un ojo.

—Por eso dije como si lo tuviera. Por cierto gracias. No pensé que me podrías mimar más pero ahora veo que sí. Me estoy empezando a sentir culpable.

—No lo hagas. En serio. No te propondría algo así si el gasto fuera más de lo que me puedo permitir.

Tras terminar la segunda, Obito puso su plato en el suelo.

—¿No vas a comer más? Aprovecha ahora que está aún caliente.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien —Le apetecía más algo dulce. Tras dar un trago a su copa, tomó la caja de pockys y sacó dos—. ¿Por eso estás comiendo tan rápido?

Deidara asintió.

—Pero también estoy bien —Obito le ofreció un pocky y él lo tomó—. Y esta es de momento la mejor cita que he tenido.

—¿Incluso si estamos cenando pizza en la cama sin ropa?

Antes de que los vasos se vaciasen, Obito los volvió a llenar. Luego cerró la caja y la dejó en el suelo junto a los platos.

—Especialmente porque estamos cenando pizza en la cama y sin... Un momento. Tú llevas ropa. ¿Cuándo piensas quitarte esa bata otra vez, hm?

—Sí. Tienes toda la razón, lo olvidé.

Obito se desató el cinturón y sacó los brazos de las mangas. Tiró la bata al suelo sin demasiada ceremonia y se volvió a sonreír a Deidara. Él rió, dando otro trago a su bebida, de esa manera exacta en que la gente a la que se le empieza a notar que está bebiendo lo hace.

—Mucho mejor, hm.

Deidara tan sólo se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa demasiado inocente. Bello y perfecto, como un ángel. Obito podía sentir la tensión aumentar otra vez.

—¿Pasa algo? —se encogió de hombros, incapaz de apartar la vista de él.

—Tienes un poco de —dijo Deidara, tocando su barbilla—... Creo que es chocolate.

Estaban un poco derretidos, así que a Obito no le extrañó. Pasó los dedos por su mentón, frotándolo por unos segundos.

—¿Ya está?

—Aún no. Déjame ver...

Deidara se acercó a él, y en una fracción de segundo se le echó encima. Pero Obito fue más rápido, y consiguió darle la vuelta a la situación. Deidara quedó inmovilizado contra el colchón, ambos antebrazos sujetos con fuerza.

—¿Pensaste que me ibas a tomar por sorpresa?

—¡Mmmm!

Obito se estremeció entero entre ese gemido lascivo. Juntó ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza de Deidara para ser capaz de agarrarlos con una sola mano, mientras la otra bajaba por su cuerpo hasta su miembro semierecto.

—Vas a cogerme todo lo duro que puedas —Deidara se agitó, masturbándose a sí mismo con la mano de Obito.

—Chico vicioso —Obito sonrió—, te la voy a clavar hasta que digas basta —luego bajó besando su mejilla hasta sus labios.

—Nunca voy a decir basta.

Obito pronto estuvo como una piedra otra vez.

—Te vas a quedar afónico de tanto gritar mi nombre.

Deidara forcejeaba bajo su cuerpo, no estaba seguro si por soltarse o frotarse contra él, pero no iba a soltarlo. De hecho, lo sujetó más fuerte aún.

—Obito, mmmh... Haz lo que quieras conmigo, cumpleañero.

Fue al cajón para sacar una de las botellas de lubricante. Ni siquiera leyó la etiqueta, sólo la abrió y puso una generosa cantidad en su mano.

—Me gusta cuando gimes. Quiero hacerte gemir mucho —Podría también haber grabado un audio. Oírlo era tan bueno como verlo tirado en su cama con ojos suplicantes—. Espero que la vecina esté en casa, si no se va a perder tu sensual voz.

Le abrió las piernas mientras él gemía y lubricó bien su agujero trasero y erección. Lo masturbó con la mano izquierda mientras el dedo índice de su mano derecha presionaba contra su perineo y se iba deslizando hasta quedar sobre la textura más rugosa de su entrada.

Sería una pena que esos jadeos se perdiesen sin ser escuchados. No sabía si los demás los disfrutarían tanto como él. Pero Obito iba a hacerlo, y mucho.

—Métemelo.

Ni bien Deidara terminó de decirlo, su dedo ya estaba adentrándose en su apretado interior. Lo miró a los ojos mientras se hundía en él más y más, imaginando cómo sería tener la verga aprisionada en aquel ardor celestial. Le pareció que todo fue bien, así que echó más lubricante y se apresuró a meter otro dedo.

—Voy a dilatarte bien —susurró echándose sobre él—. Me gustaría metértela entera de una estocada.

Un erótico gemido contestó a eso. Deidara se abrazó a su cuello mientras él trabajaba en relajar el esfínter. Empezaron besándose y terminaron mordiéndose los labios cuando Obito curvaba los dedos para rozar su próstata.

—¡Ahh! ¡Sigue ahí!

Deidara agitaba las caderas por su cuenta, tratando de aumentar la fricción. Bajó a morder su cuello, pasando por su nuez y llegando a su pecho con voracidad creciente. Su abrazo le impedía respirar bien, pero Obito estaba feliz así, follándolo con sus dedos y siendo aplastado contra su pecho. Probó diversas velocidades y ángulos y agregó más dedos, sólo para comprobar cuales eran los que le gustaban más. Necesitaba verlo derretirse de placer entre sus brazos, y para ello tenía que aprender más de su cuerpo en el escaso tiempo del que disponía.

Al menos hasta que sintió que a Deidara le sabía a poco, cuando sus embestidas se volvieron más y más bruscas e insistentes. Salió de él y se irguió. Sus labios estaban rojos y abultados, y no pudo evitar el impulso de besarlos unas cuantas veces más antes de ir a buscar los condones.

—Obito... —Deidara abría las piernas, se sujetaba las nalgas, y si seguía pronunciando su nombre así era Obito el que se iba a derretir—. No me dejes mucho tiempo así.

Entre tantos trastos, le llevó un poco más de tiempo encontrar la caja que buscaba.

—He leído que son los más finos del mundo.

Para la próxima, quitaría el celofán de las cajas de antemano.

—Vi la publicidad.

—Hay competencia entre dos compañías, y cada vez que una los saca más finos la otra los supera.

—Vale, hm. Me parece bien, mejor me cuentas mientras me follas —dijo rodando los ojos.

Apoyó la goma en la punta y la fue desenrollando, excepto por el depósito para el semen, era cierto que parecía no llevar nada.

—Esta verga ya quiere ver de qué está hecho ese delicioso culito de Osaka —contestó mientras recubría su erección con lubricante.

Con sólo apoyarla en la entrada y dar una probadita al calor que desprendía, le entraron unas ganas irrefrenables de darle un fuerte empujón. Se contuvo un poco, bajando a robarle un beso más pensando que eso lo calmaría. Pero al ver que Deidara alzaba las piernas y las replegaba sobre su cuerpo, su pelvis embistió, ensartándola de una.

Ambos gimieron a la vez. Obito disfrutaba del calor y la presión en su verga mientras se abría paso en su estrecho interior.

—Ya está —susurró, viendo la mueca de molestia en el rostro de Deidara—... Mmmmh, me encanta tu culito. Me encanta...

—Ah... Ustedes los de Tokio no están acostumbrados a un buen culo. ¡Nghh...!

Obito le dio una gentil embestida inicial.

—Soy afortunado —dijo, pegando su pelvis a él hasta que las pelotas chocaron contra sus nalgas—. Espero que esta verga de Tokio esté a la altura.

Placer puro, era lo único que sentía mientras lo taladraba a un ritmo moderado, notando como su verga se empalaba en lo más hondo de su culo. Deidara alzó los brazos y se sujetó al cabezal de la cama.

Era un culito realmente delicioso, y oír a Deidara gritar y verlo propulsarse hacia abajo para chocarse contra éllo volvió completamente loco. El golpeteo de ambas pieles chocando aumentó, también el ritmo y el tono de los gemidos. Obito se sintió como si hubiera perdido la razón. La cama temblaba, Deidara gemía su nombre a la vez que su columna comenzaba a arquearse hacia arriba.

Lo agarró de las caderas con la fuerza suficiente como para dejar marca, fijándose en la forma en que la erección de Deidara salpicaba líquido preseminal por todas partes.

—¡Mmmhh...! ¡Deidara...!

Sintió que estaba cerca de correrse, y sus estocadas se volvieron más breves y rápidas, queriendo concentrar la fricción en la punta. Se estaba cansando más deprisa que antes. La creciente fatiga de sus caderas lo llevó a tener que necesitar más y más aire. Empezó a tragar con desesperación grandes bocanadas, queriendo correrse antes de llegar al límite.

Entonces, Deidara se irguió un poco y de un abrazo lo echó sobre él. Intentaron besarse, pero fue imposible no acabar mordiéndose. Obito estaba sin aliento, pero no se detuvo. Mordió su cuello para acallar el insoportable dolor de la fatiga. Ahí sintió, como Deidara se corría, agitándose y contrayéndose. Manchándolos a ambos de leche.

Obito lo embistió una última vez, su visión borrosa, antes de que la ola de cálido placer golpeara su cuerpo como el agua una presa rota. Su verga palpitaba, llenando el condón de semen. Se dejó caer sin fuerzas, cuidándose de no aplastar a Deidara. Dos minutos después aún veía estrellas en su campo de visión, pero la inmensa satisfacción y tener a Deidara abrazado a él, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar, convertía ese problema en una minucia.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Obito al cabo de un rato, apartando un mechón sudoroso pegado a la frente de su amante.

Deidara rió sin fuerzas.

—¿Tú lo estás?

—Ahora sí, pero mañana me va a doler todo.

Quién tuviera diecinueve otra vez...

—Tremenda cogida me has dado, hm. También me voy a acordar de ti cada vez que me siente.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ese culo?

—Mi culo puede con todo —le guiñó un ojo, y Obito no pudo resistirse a bajar a besarlo. Ambos exhaustos y agotados, pero aún con esa necesidad de hacerse mimos—. ¿Puedo comerme el resto de la pizza?

—Cómete lo que quieras, cuando quieras.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, hm.

Al incorporarse, Obito recordó que aún seguía dentro de él. Suspiró, sacando su erección menguante antes de que el semen pudiera salirse para hacerle un nudo al condón. Se limpió con pañuelos él primero, y luego a Deidara que ya se estaba zampando la pizza. Sintiendo el estómago vacío, robó un pedazo.

—¿Te parece bien que te lleve a clase mañana mientras voy al trabajo?

—Tengo mis libros en casa, debería pasar por ahí.

—Es cierto... Te puedo esperar.

—Mmm, qué lujo. ¿Harías eso por mí?

—Y todo lo que me pidieras, mientras esté en mi mano —se levantó y se puso la bata, mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa Deidara—. Necesito sacarte una foto comienzo pizza desnudo.

Deidara posó para él, y Obito la guardó en su carpeta oculta.

—Y yo necesito sacarte otra con la bata abierta, hm.

Sintió reparos, pero un trato era un trato. Algo le decía a Obito que Deidara jamás iba a permitir que nadie más la viera.

—Voy a preparar el baño —dijo, volviendo en sí tras haberse quedaro mirando la foto que acababa de hacer durante quién sabe cuantos minutos.

—Por cierto —Obito se volteó justo cuando alcanzó la puerta, para ver a Deidara mordisqueando una tira de masa—. Feliz cumpleaños, Tobi.

—Gracias —contestó él con una cálida sonrisa—. Y gracias a ti por celebrarlo conmigo, Katsu.

* * *

**Y Gracias a quienes leen por su paciencia y esperar tanto por el limón. Tardo más de lo que me hubiera gustado, estuve de viaje y perdí la inspiración durante el mismo. Pero al volver me regresó *_***

**Veré si llego a tiempo para un pequeño drabble del día blanco.**

**Gracias a quienes leen y comentan. Me inspiran mucho sus comentarios, Arekusa, Lybra, y me hacen reír. LadyIC gracias también. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Especial Día Blanco

Comparado con el Día Blanco, San Valentín no parecía más que un día gris y lluvioso en medio de febrero.

Comparado con el Día Blanco, San Valentín no se veía tan romántico.

Era lo que pensaba Obito mientras paseaba tomado de la mano de Deidara por un paseo flanqueado por cerezos en flor que arrojaban pétalos de un rosa casi blanco sobre ellos mientras pasaban.

Un día conmemorando el amor en pleno hanami era lo que merecían los enamorados. O lo que ellos fueran. Ni Obito ni Deidara querían ponerle nombre a lo suyo, pero mientras los hiciera felices a ambos nada de eso importaba en realidad.

—Mira, desde aquí se puede ver.

Deidara señaló a su izquierda, donde la imponente torre del sol aparecía y desaparecía tras las luminosas ramas cargadas de sakuras.

—Bien, ya estamos cerca —comentó Obito.

—Aún queda un buen rato. Parece que está más cerca porque es enorme, hm.

Desde ese ángulo, el monumento se veía de perfil, sobresaliendo por entre cerezos y coníferas con esa especie de brazos que tenía extendidos en perpendicular.

—Voy a sacar una foto para Zetsu —dijo, sacando el celular.

—Y una selfie de los dos para mí, hm.

Tras tomar la foto, Obito suspiró.

—Dei...

A diferencia de él, a Deidara le encantaba sacarse fotos. Las hacía a cada momento, sacando la lengua o atrapando un mechón de pelo entre su labio superior y su nariz, como si fuera un bigote, algo que Obito no haría ni por dinero.

—Sólo para nosotros. Vamos... No seas aburrido.

—Por ti lo que sea —contestó mientras pasaba su brazo por su espalda y lo atraía a él para besar su pelo.

En momentos como ese era cuando saltaba a la vista la diferencia de edad. No era un problema tanto como algo anecdótico, pero a veces le costaba más de lo normal comprenderlo.

—Pero no la subas a Internet —le recordó.

—Es para mi colección privada, hm.

Procuraron dejar la torre de fondo al prepararse para tomar la foto. Deidara colocó el teléfono en horizontal y tomó una selfie. Después otra con la lengua fuera, arrugando la papada e inflando los carrillos, poniendo entre ellos el peluche de la torre del sol que le compró en un puesto de souvenires. Y unas cuantas más.

—¿No crees que ya tienes suficientes?

—Es verdad, hm —Deidara cerró la cámara y le pasó el peluche para poder usar las dos manos—. Me gusta sacar muchas para quedarme con las mejores.

—Pero luego no borras ninguna -bromeó Obito, dándole un golpecito con el peluche en lo alto de la cabeza.

—Eh... Se me olvida.

Siguieron caminando despacio, Deidara mirando el teléfono y Obito agarrándolo del hombro. La leve brisa traía consigo el olor de los cerezos. Ya no venía fría, sino cálida y agradable como se esperaba de un día casi primaveral. Una suerte que pudieran dejarse los abrigos en el hotel.

De repente, Deidara comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Se detuvo y Obito lo hizo también, arqueando una ceja.

—¡Tienes que ver esto, hm!

Le mostró el teléfono. Una de las selfies de antes, ligeramente borrosa y donde ambos salían con los ojos semicerrados y la boca abierta. Debió salir así de sacar tantas fotos seguidas. A Obito nunca le gustó hacérselas, pero detestaba especialmente salir mal en ellas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¡Nuestras caras! ¡Parece que estemos colocados!

—¿Vas a borrarla?

—¿Por qué? Si es buenísima —Deidara siguió riendo.

—Pero salgo terrible. Preferiría no tener que verla más.

—Yo también salgo terrible —dijo Deidara—. Ahí está la gracia, hm.

—Bórrala, por favor —cuando le fue a quitar el celular, Deidara lo apartó y echó a correr—. Y no sales terrible. Tú sales siempre bien en todas.

Lo persiguió, zigzagueando entre paseantes, y sus niños y mascotas. Casi llegando a una curva, Deidara se salió del camino. Siguió pisándole los talones, esquivando arbustos y parterres hasta acorralarlo contra el tronco de un árbol.

—¡Hey, mi peluche nuevo, hm! —dijo al verlo en el suelo.

—No podemos estar aquí —Obito respiraba con fuerza, después de correr más de lo que podía resistir.

—Tú también has pasado.

—Borra la foto o te torturaré —lo aprisionó hasta que no pudiera moverse y metió la mano por su camiseta para hacerle cosquillas a lo que ya habían denominado "el lugar prohibido".

Deidara reía y se retorcía con violencia, dándole empujones en el pecho con su única mano libre mientras le pedía que parara.

—¿Si me dejo torturar podré quedármela? —preguntó a la primera ocasión.

—Deidara... —lo avisó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, bórrala tú. Tengo el teléfono en el pantalón —Obito miró hacia abajo para comprobar el bulto cuadriculado en la entrepierna de Deidara—. O tal vez me alegro de verte, hmm.

Desde el paseo había varias personas mirando, serían unos treinta metros, pero de meterle la mano a Deidara en los pantalones para sacarle el celular, iban a verlo todos.

—¿Dilema? —insistió, su sonrisa ampliándose.

A la mierda.

A saber cuando volvía a Osaka otra vez, nadie iba a recordarlo. Muerto de vergüenza pero con un inexplicable morbo trabajando en segundo plano, desabotonó su pantalón y bajó la cremallera hasta ser capaz de sacar el teléfono. Lo desbloqueó, se metió en la galería y buscó la foto, sólo para ver que Deidara ya la había borrado. Respiró hondo, aliviado por saber que estaba eliminada a pesar de que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

—Gracias —dijo, separándose de él.

Deidara le dio un tirón de la manga.

—Hey. ¿Vas a dejarme a medias?

Miró hacia atrás, al pequeño grupo de transeúntes que había notado su presencia, luego de nuevo a él.

—Sabes que nos están mirando, ¿verdad?

—Qué pervertidos —dijo con fingido escándalo.

—Eres tú el exhibicionista.

Deidara se puso de puntillas para susurrar contra sus labios.

—Mm... Nosotros...

—N-no. Yo no...

Era demasiado consciente de las miradas sobre ellos.

—¿Estás enfadado?

—No. Pero si no nos salimos de aquí ya van a regañarnos.

—Ayer te enfadaste, hm.

—Me presentaste a tu madre como tu sugar daddy, no voy a poder mirarla a los ojos nunca más.

Deidara propuso ir a hacerle una pequeña visita para hacerle saber que había ido a pasar el día, y que el examen le había salido bien. Cuando le largó eso, le hubiera gustado haber podido escondese bajo la tierra y no salir. Aún se sonrojaba al recordar la reacción de la mujer.

—Sólo quería ver qué decía, ya le dije que era broma.

—El daño está hecho.

—Qué dramático, hm.

Pero cuando le sonreía así, Obito no podía quedarse molesto mucho tiempo. Deidara tenía el pelo lleno de pétalos de sakura que seguía desprendiendo el árbol. Y lo besó, sin dejar que tener audiencia lo persuadiera de lo contrario. Porque el escenario era demasiado hermoso como para no hacerlo, y se habría arrepentido toda su vida de no haber besado a Deidara en ese mismo instante, bajo aquel viejo cerezo. Viendo que Deidara se había abrazado a su cuello, no parecía que él quisiera irse a ninguna parte tampoco.

En Tokio ya los habrían echado de ahí e impedido volver. Puede que Osaka no estuviera tan mal.

Para Obito, la primavera se había adelantado un par de semanas.

* * *

Estaban a los pies de la Torre del Sol, después de haberles pedido uno de los cuidadores del parque que salieran del jardín. No los expulsaron, y al expresar sus pensamientos sobre lo suaves que habían sido con ellos, Deidara le había contestado que estaba exagerando.

Se le ocurrió que de haber tenido su compañía oficinas en Osaka, podría pedir un traslado. Se veía como un lugar más amigable, menos frío.

—¿Selfie? —preguntó Obito, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

—Que conste que lo has sugerido tú esta vez, hm.

—¿Entonces no quieres?

—Mi teléfono está al 15% mejor guardo lo que me queda. Ya me he hecho muchas fotos aquí.

—Pero ninguna conmigo —dijo Obito.

Desde ese ángulo, sólo se veía media estructura, y esa especie de máscara que la torre tenía más o menos por la mitad.

—Me gusta más la parte de atrás, hm —dijo Deidara.

—Entonces, nos la hacemos ahí.

Por la cara opuesta del monumento había un sol negro de ojos blancos, cuyos rayos ondulados se expandían por el resto de lala torre.

Obito sacó la foto y justo después, Deidara lo besó en la mejilla y no pudo evitar sacar otra.

—Me gustan estas —dijo pasándolas hacia delante y atrás.

Salía con cara de bobo en la segunda, pero quién no lo haría teniendo ahí a Deidara. La guardaría en la carpeta oculta. En cuanto a la otra...

Buscó la opción de establecer como fondo de pantalla y la seleccionó. Deidara lo miró entre sorprendido y sonriente.

—¿Te ha dejado de importar que alguien la vea?

—Es un bonito recuerdo, en un lugar que es importante para ti. Al que no le guste, que no mire.

—Me gusta que pienses así, hm.

Se sentaron en un par de hamacas de madera que había dispuestas en una zona de césped cercana a la torre. A pesar de que estaban por dar las cuatro el aire aún venía cálido y agradable.

La mayoría del resto de hamacas estaban ocupadas por gente leyendo en libros y tabletas o escuchando música. También había grupos de estudiantes sentados en el mismo césped o cerca del lago, siendo acosados por aves. Y luego estaban los turistas sacando fotos.

Deidara se remangó el suéter.

—Hazme eso que ya sabes, hm —dijo al apoyar la mano en su regazo con la palma hacia arriba.

—A sus órdenes.

Eso que ya sabía, consistía en acariciar la cara interna de su antebrazo de un lado a otro. Obito se puso a ello y cerró los ojos, saboreando el momento. De no ser así estaría pasando ese sábado sentado en su escritorio del trabajo. En su cubículo en la oficina había en esos momentos una carpeta llenándose de más y más cosas, al igual que su correo electrónico. Iba a sufrir el lunes cuando llegase a trabajar en pleno ajetreo por el cierre del año fiscal pero no cambiaba esos momentos por nada.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

—Tanto que no quiero que este día se acabe. Aún me gustaría cruzar algún semáforo en rojo, de acuerdo a la tradición.

—Esta mañana te lo dije y no quisiste hacerlo, hm.

—Había niños mirando, no puedo darles mal ejemplo.

—No es mal ejemplo si según tú es tradición aquí.

—Igual, gracias por esperarme al otro lado —con Deidara apoyado en su brazo derecho, Obito siguió acariciando su brazo un rato más.

A veces sin que él quisiera, su mente volvía al trabajo que se acumulaba, pero luego lo forzaba fuera de su mente y seguía disfrutando de la felicidad que le brindaba aquel instante en Osaka en todo su esplendor primaveral.

* * *

**Y este es el especial día blanco del que hablé. :D**

**Están en el parque de la expo del 70 dando un paseito. Nunca he escrito del día blanco y me apetecía conmemorarlo. Es un mes después de san valentín, el 14 de marzo. El día donde los chicos devuelven a las chicas el chocolate. Estuve leyendo sobre como lo celebran las parejas homosexuales en Japón, ya que esa tradición de "la chica regala al chico en SV y el chico a la chica en el día blanco" no se puede dar, y vi que cada pareja tiene tradiciones propias. Muchas ignoran uno de los dos días y celebran el otro. O hacen cosas distintas en los dos, por ejemplo en SV se van a cenar y en día blanco hacen un pequeño viaje. Me gustó mucho saber eso, porque me gustaría que ellos también tengan tradiciones propias. **

**Arekusa, me emocioné demasiado escribiendo los chats de ambos planeando el encuentro pero me alegra saber que lo encontraste ameno y disfrutable *_***

**HS, bueno si la pareja no es lo tuyo y aún así te gustó el fic entonces me alegro el doble. :D No tengo trama para continuar con este AU, pero sí que me gustaría escribir más del mismo. Para el cumple de Deidara tengo algo pensado, tres meses después de su primera cita. Y también me gustaría escribir el viaje a Sapporo para el yuki matsuri *_* Adivinaste al 95% con eso de sexo en el tren jajaja no sé como pero sí, eso habrá para el cumple de Dei.**

**Hasta pronto y gracias por seguir las aventuras de Obito y Deidara :D xD**


End file.
